Ella Potter
by kjeld
Summary: Harry 'attempts' time travel, bad ass intelligent Harry, minor Ron bashing, good but manipulative Dumbledore. Under revision and may change at a later date due to limitations of my knowledge of anything past the fourth book of Harry Potter. Anyway, takes care of Ella potter. Harry is main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything i know beyond the fourth book is from Everything wrong about Harry potter videos on you tube but interestingly enough it is not that bad, may change at a later date when i get to updating it.  
**

**Important,**

**pairings for Harry will not change, don't ask because i will ignore.**

**Hermione and Ella pairings are up somewhere but if they are Ron or Draco than i can almost guarantee that if i wrote it than it will be bad because Draco is a dick sometimes and Ron is a terrible friend (i.e. i remember what he was like in goblet of fire the most and it annoys me alot)Yes i am biased.  
**

**some have mentioned even Cedric but i am not really sure yet.**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were happy to know they had no freak...ness in them, everyday Mr. Dursley left number four Privet Drive knowing that everything would be normal with no unnatural events occurring. Waking up to a normal day he made his way downstairs to find his wife already making food for him, something he was proud of as it made him think he had married the right woman or in this case happy he could even find someone that would want to marry him.

Looking down at the pudgy little baby that sat beside him in his high chair he could not feel happier with a smug grin on his face. Little Dudley had taken after him more so than his wife, getting on to one hundred pounds and still only a baby. The little boy definitely showed a well fed child as he filled out his high chair and a little beyond which filled him with pride. Smirking happily he got ready for work and prepared to leave the house.

"Goodbye dear" he called back as he headed outside the door. Barely waiting for a response he was out the door.

With his briefcase in hand he sauntered to the garage to get in his car, overly mass beer belly swaying proudly for the world to see indicated an over fed walrus in human skin. The large sneer adorning his face showing the yellow tinged teeth that accentuated his pride in his present life, everything was normal and that is what he wanted it to be.

Mr. Dursley got into his Cadillac; another pride of his life, heading to Grunnings for work. Smiling endlessly at his fortunate life without the freakiness from his wife's relatives. Mr. Dursley's smile faltered slightly as he noticed an incredibly old man in bright shiny green robes walking with an unbelievable bounce in his steps; something that he would never be capable of with his obvious girth, back towards his home. Normally this would be an uninteresting event but the man's incredibly long beard was peculiar as it brought various memories he wouldn't want to remember about some freaks he abhorred.

Snapping his head back to the front with a hard glare of the road he continued on towards work, glancing into his mirror the old man was gone. _'well it could be just a coincidence, I mean no old man that age could move that fast'_ shifting his head to the sides he saw nobody behind him, sighing as if it was his imagination he saw owls in a parliament flying across the sky. Getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he continued down the road to work as he shook the horrid thoughts from his incredibly diminutive mind.

All his previous thoughts were overshadowed by drills penetrating soft supple wood, the joy he felt when selling his product. Occasionally he imagined using the drill on his cli- _'that is awkward'_ Mr Dursley chuckled in embarrassment, evidently his thoughts tended to wonder when it was related to drills and clients. Strutting into the office he scared a few workers, grinning wildly when he passed other employees in the parking lot and seeing them run inside in trepidation.

The day at work was his favourite time, due to being the director he had power over the workers, yelling at the employees left him ecstatic. Only then did he have any sort of bounce in his step but he still moved like a seal. Break time came along and he headed to the bakery shop down the road, the crowds were always massive but he was there best customer. His ego exploded every time they took his order outside of the shop, but unfortunately he did not know that they were tired of making the door bigger when there more bountiful customers tried to enter.

On his way back to the office with his donuts, he reached into the bag and grabbed that delicious Boston cream donut.

"-That Potter child, you hear they're-"

Vernon's eyes snapped wide open and his moustache twitched as he turned back to the voices, his hand shut closed in shock causing him to flinch as all the cream splattered onto his suit. He stared at two strangely dressed people as his breath hitched but unfortunately they began to whisper quietly as they walked away.

"Damn those Potters, always screwing something up" he cursed as he wiped the cream off his jacket, walking with new purpose towards the office.

Grunting fervently he made his way back to the office post haste, he had a bad feeling and it only got worse as he saw lots of freakiness all over the road, people looked incredibly happy as if they had won the world war again. Scaring his secretary as he flew through the door at incredible speeds he slammed his bag of donuts down, not caring what state they would be in, he snatched up the phone and used his pudgy fingers to dial his home phone number.

"Petunia! Has anything freaky happened at home." he growled out. In such a rush he never realized nobody had even picked up the phone yet. The feeling in the pit of his stomach got worse by the second, slamming the phone down, he continued to work with the occasional twitch giving away his mood. As soon as five o'clock rolled around he all but threw the paperwork back into his briefcase before slamming it shut and snapping it closed. Storming down the hall to the exit as he frightened the secretary once again, the small event had no effect on him as he was too preoccupied with other events to care about who he scared at work.

Vernon's anger only grew as he was pulled over by the police for speeding, all because of that stupid midget; seeing a midget was one thing but he also saw the giant beside him, the two contrasting figures walking away from Privet Drive made for an incredible distraction as he increased his speed home. The freakiness of the day as he would call it was getting to him and he didn't like it one bit.

Eventually arriving home as the sky darkened, his glare ever present on his face as he slammed the door shut, rushing forward he quickly unlocked the door of his house and ran in.

"Petunia! Petunia! Where are you!" he yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Vernon sweetie, why are you home so late?"

Vernon looked towards the sound of the kitchen, slowly he made his way towards the doorway, creeping quietly and then proceeded to peek around the corner to see that his fears were for nothing.

Seeing a lack of freaks he sighed in relief, "Have you heard anything from you sister of late..."

"Her!" she sneered, "No I haven't even seen her in years, why?"

"There was an old man... and a midget beside a giant... you know general freakiness that comes with those kind of people."

"And?" she glowered.

Vernon gritted his teeth, "do they have a child? I heard some people talking about a Potter… child" he mumbled.

"I don't know I haven't seen that woman in years, she hardly talks to me!"

Vernon started thinking to his maximum capabilities as he thought it over, finally coming to a conclusion that they were normal and in no way have anything to do with the freakiness that the Potter family would bring. Nodding his head he got himself cleaned up from his strenuous activities and readied himself for dinner.

Enjoying dinner with his 'little' son, Vernon was in a pleasant mood once again, as no freakiness had come his way and that made him happier than he had ever been. After dinner he carefully went to his armchair, lowering himself delicately as he had learned the hard way if he fell into it. Grabbing up the remote with excitement he was just about to turn on the telly before the doorbell rang.

"Petunia! Answer the door!"

"Vernon! I am busy with the dishes" she yelled back from the kitchen.

Growling bitterly he stayed firm in his armchair as he waited for the person to ring the bell again, evidently nothing happened so he continued to stay in his chair. Turning on the telly to watch the evening news.

_Once again scientists across the country have marvelled at the unorthodox behaviour of owls as of late, it seems to be specific to owls as a whole and no other species of bird. Experts are unable to explain why the owls are acting this way or why it is localized to the owl species as a whole, the most important point is they are nocturnal species but now have been increasingly active in the day time._

Vernon just sat there in his armchair as he stared at the screen, entirely puzzled, not by the possible implications but by what nocturnal and unorthodox meant. Not having the slightest clue and too lazy to find out he did the next best thing.

"Petunia! What does un… unorthodox mean?"

Hearing the exasperated sigh that had become increasingly common from his wife, "unusual or strange, why do you want to know?"

"the people on the telly said that owls have been acting unorthodox lately, but who cares anyway it is just some stupid-" a loud crack was heard at the window, snapping his head around he felt that incredible sinking feeling in his stomach come back full force. An owl was at his window staring at him, using its beak in unnatural freaky ways to knock on the window.

Giving it a hard glare he frowned as he imagined it disappearing like an illusion, unfortunately he was proven incorrect once its beak knocked on the glass again.

Vernon jumped out of his arm chair in horror "Petunia! are you sure nothing happened today" he whispered hoarsely, eyes widening as the owl seemed to get more impatient as it knocked on the window, somehow seeming to communicate it's displeased attitude at being left outside.

Once again the doorbell went off, Vernon chuckled nervously under his breath as he made his way to the door, putting on his best smiling face that had the underlying tone of leave this house right now, Vernon unlatched the door and slowly opened it. Sticking his head outside he found nothing and nobody anywhere nearby, only an empty lawn with all the lights in the neighbourhood off, sighing in relief he closed the door and walked back to his armchair.

* * *

A black tabby cat along with an incredibly old man stood outside of the Dursley house under a disillusionment charm, they had just seen the fat walrus stick his head out and completely miss the child on the doorstep in front of him. Evidently his belly was too large to notice it if he wasn't actively looking for it.

"Albus, are you sure this is a good idea" asked Professor McGonagall with a frown on her stern face after she had transformed back into her human form. Her opinion of the Dursley's was less than pleasant, seeing the attitude of the walrus disgusted her and she feared the treatment they would do to Ella. She wanted to look after James and Lily's child herself but Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to and when she argued the only reason he gave was something about blood wards and explained nothing else.

"There is no safer place than here, besides they're family and would love to have another child" he responded with confidence. McGonagall stared at him wondering where he got this unnatural belief about families from as he had just seen the attitude of Mr. Dursley. True she believed in Dumbledore to run a school but his ideas of family were overzealous at best.

"I really don't believe so, the Dursley's have some unusually biased opinions about us, more so than the average muggles."

"That will fade in time, they will see the innocence of her soul and come to love her as their own" displaying a gracious smile.

McGonagall sighed as she thought over the day, she had seen the arrogant muggle walk around and terrorize everyone while overfeeding his little manatee in the high chair. She thought Dumbledore had issues with his own belief system but never dared to mention them to anyone or risk alienation.

Dumbledore slowly started to walk towards the door along with McGonagall following.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A delicious muggle treat, I am quite fond of their flavour"

"No thanks, I do not believe it is time to for treats" she responded with a glare.

"Sometimes treats are needed to calm the mind and relax, especially after the war."

McGonagall frowned, "Is it finally over, after eleven years it seems so surreal" she frowned. "Is he really gone… for good."

Dumbledore sighed, "it certainly seems so…"

"But the cost, James… Lily" she muttered hoarsely as she leant down to stroke the girl's head. Two students she remembered teaching in school, one a trouble maker and the other a talent, both much too young to suffer as they had.

Dumbledore rang the doorbell once again, "it could have been much worse, we were lucky Voldemort died" seeing McGonagall flinch at the mention of his name he sighed. All the supernatural belief that came with the mention of Voldemort's name was appalling, it was a testament of the effect he had on the Magical world.

"Everybody seems to be scared of Voldemort, calling him You-Know-Who is ridiculous, what if I was talking about someone else and said you-know-who, terribly confusing if you think about it."

"What of his supporters? They may hear the rumours and come here looking for the girl" with an upraised brow.

"They will not know where she is, the wards will protect her from attack and them finding her."

"It's always about these wards" she growled in frustration. He still refused to explain what they were and why they would only work here.

"It is not only that, it would be better for her to grow up with her relatives and she would be hidden in the muggle world" he admonished. McGonagall had a disbelieving expression and was only proven right when the elder manatee came to the door and finally noticed the child. Yelling furiously in an argument with his wife the two quickly closed leaving the child still sitting on the doorstep.

The pair stared at the door in silence at the previous occurrence. McGonagall looked smug while Dumbledore frowned in irritation.

McGonagall coughed into her hand feeling a little ashamed at the unfortunate hatred the Dursley's had for magical people. "You were saying Albus?" in a cold tone.

"I am sure it is just a mistake, maybe he th…" Dumbledore proceeded to wipe his forehead of the sweat that was building.

Annoyed at his reaction McGonagall went up and pressed the doorbell once again, "you better be right about this Albus." On instinct she transformed back into her animagus form before hurrying away to Dumbledore.

"It's for the greater good Minerva."

* * *

Just as he was about to sit down the doorbell went off again, "Oh, bollux, damn it!" he growled as he went back to door, slamming it open in a fit of rage.

"I swear to god if any of you kids do this again I am goi-" finally noticing that nobody was there, more importantly no adult or child was there, he glared viciously at the possible places of the hiding children. Still he was left speechless at the small bundle of freakiness he found on the doorstep, "Pe… Petunia…" he whispered as he stared at the baby, choking on his own bile. Dread filled him as he felt all his fears from the day come back in full force and all of them were decidedly unpleasant, ones that he did not approve of whatsoever.

Finally regaining his usual composure, "Petunia! Get out here now!"

"What do you want Vernon, just answer the damn doo-" Petunia also froze as she noticed the child partially hidden by Vernon' girth.

"Vernon! Whose child is this!" she screeched.

"It's not mine!"

"Well, it's certainly not mine! What whore did you sleep with, was it that secretary at work! It better not be or so help me god, I will kill you!" she spat as she leered to his face.

"It's… it's not mine okay" frowning at his precarious position he glanced down at the child, noticing the card with it. Bending down as low as his girth could allow he picked up the card placed on top of the child, the cover was adorned with perfect cursive script. Vernon squinted to read the incredibly neat writing, "It says Ella… Potter?" his eyes widened as he slowly turned back to his wife. Seeing the recognition in her eyes he immediately forced his way inside and shut the door behind himself, crumpling the letter and throwing it in the garbage.

"We are leaving it! Those freaks can come back and pick up their little baby freak!" he growled, stomping back to his chair. The doorbell once again rang, forcing Vernon back to the door, he hid behind the door and waited for the doorbell again, planning to catch the freaks red handed and give them a piece of his mind.

Hearing the eventual ring of the bell he sprang into action and flung the door open, staring wildly as he searched for the perpetrator. The frown only grew when he saw a black tabby cat looking back to him as it was making its way towards the road. Suspicion filled his eyes as he thought of the possibility of more freaks near his house, leaving one of their own freaks at his doorstep. All this freakiness was getting him rattled, and a little peckish as well but mostly rattled.

"Get back here right now! And take your freak with you" The cat hesitated momentarily but made no action to turn around, eventually it slowly continued on its way. Vernon was left looking down at the child on the doorstep in disgust. Deciding to leave it behind he was about to turn around when he noticed the lights in his neighbours house flash on.

"Oh bollocks" he growled as he clicked his tongue.

Gritting his teeth he bent down once again and quickly picked up the little freak and went back inside, slamming the door as he went.

"Vernon! Why is that freak in the house, I thought we were going to leave it?!"

"I wanted to but the neighbours lights came on, if they found a child on our doorstep that we abandoned than the police would come…" seeing her frown he sighed in relief as their reputation Privet Drive wasn't very good.

* * *

In a universe not so far away, to put it in perspective the other side of the coin a man named Harry Potter sat at his desk in Hogwarts. Never once had he felt so old, but in this case he is old as he reached the age of one hundred eighty three. His weary bones still held up to the passing of time thanks to his enormous magic core. After stopping Voldemort Harry Potter was praised as a hero for many year, everyone believed in him and held him up in the same esteem if not greater than what they had for Dumbledore after Grindelwald. Truly he had never felt as alone as all his friends had passed away from the death eater remnants or passage of time. Hermione never lived to see freedom from the reign of Voldemort, or the rest of the Weasley's, most of Hogwarts students got caught up in the initial turmoil of the death eater attacks and died. Harry even felt bad for Ron though he hated the little bugger for leaving him and Hermione to search for Horcruxes. Now Harry Potter was the last of his time, outliving the last of his friends and family by decades, even Teddy Lupin who he considered a son of sorts as he had never had his own.

Harry spent the majority of his time delving into anything he wished as he had the Hogwarts resources at his disposal, learning magic to pass time while he was the headmaster of the school. Exploring every nook and cranny of the castle he was proud to say that he had discovered the most secret passages of all the headmasters. Through age and experience he had gained one of the keenest minds history would ever know.

All the time spent had allowed him to learn every dark arts but one always puzzled him, the Horcruxes always seemed like a strange magic, like something was missing. Through many years of research he had finally come to a discovery of the intended use of a Horcrux, the magic had been bastardized by Herpo the Foul for immortality.

Now Harry Potter finished his paperwork, leaving information for his replacement, he wearily got up from his chair, passing Fawkes as he headed to the door; Hedwig had died over a century ago from a killing curse. Harry Potter had lived one of the longest lives of all wizards and witches, if his plan failed and he died then he wouldn't mind as he believed it was time to pass the torch to the younger generation anyway.

"Goodbye Fawkes" he smirked, the bird just stared at him, he had long come to terms with what Harry planned. "Don't worry I'll see you again, just not in the future."

"So I see its goodbye now Harry Potter" the sorting hat chuckled.

Harry glanced at the old dilapidated hat, still an old brown leather but very much alive in a way, "I guess it is goodbye, maybe I will meet another you in another time... or maybe not at all" he chuckled.

Walking out the door he shut it for the last time to the sound of the hat laughing, not doubting his impending actions for a second. Smiling happily as he passed the crowds of students around him, though it was forced as none of them had the same relationship he had craved for so long. Harry missed his family and friends but to the students he would always be a headmaster or an idol, someone they would fear or revere but never make friends with. His extensive age didn't help with that at all.

"Hello students" addressing a group of second years huddled in the hallway laughing, Harry smiled as he could already tell it was probably about some prank they had planned.

Immediately they stiffened as they acknowledged his presence, stuttering "Hello... Professor Potter..." Harry stared at them as he waited for them to crumble under his gaze. Surprisingly they seemed to be of a stronger brood as they held firm for slightly longer, but all eventually cowed before him as he turned to the youngest, Josh was his name he thought as he stared at the now sweating child.

"We… we didn't do anything!" the youngest sputtered. All his friends glanced at him quickly in betrayal before trying to look innocent in front of the headmaster, chuckling lightly in a joking manner as they pretended nothing happened.

"Just don't get caught" he responded as he headed on his way, the children stared at his back in surprise before running off in the opposite direction while laughing nervously.

Slowly he made his way up to the seventh floor, holding so many memories for him was the room of requirement. The one true hideout for him in the castle besides the Chamber of Secrets where he could be alone. Passing the door three times he thought of the magic preparation room he had prepared previously, the greatest quality of the room of requirement is preparations done in the room can be left and accessed at a later date.

As the door appeared he quickly glanced back down the hall to find no students, grinning with youth he walked behind the tapestry and entered the room. On the floor held his greatest piece of work, the true intentions of a Horcrux as it wasn't really meant to be a vessel to hold a soul, it had another purpose. Designed many year ago to avoid great tragedy, in ancient magical texts a spell such as this was mentioned to be used by Noah to save humanity from the great flood. Though it was a legend some legends had a kernel of truth to them and in this case the magic ritual was a real spell.

Harry smiled wistfully as he walked to the centre of the ritual circle and got out his wand, the activation was truly simple as everything else was ingrained into the runes on the floor. All variables he desired were marked on the ground and after he had completed this ritual they would fade with the residual magic. Similar to making a Horcrux, the spell required the splitting of a soul, specifically the casters soul was required to split or else the ritual would be useless and the caster would die.

"Avada Kedavra" he murmured, staring straight ahead for his last look at this Hogwarts in confidence as the green light filled his vision. No fear was in him as he stared at the light, only acceptance to his coming fate.

To experience your death by your own hand was a strange thing, in his few milliseconds of coherence Harry could feel his soul splitting from committing murder. At the same time he felt his soul being ripped from his flesh, molecule by molecule from the killing curse. As the life left his eyes, his soul never left for the next great adventure as Dumbledore would say, it stayed as an ethereal green form. Quivering in the air as it was held in place by the now purple glowing runes and a small portion to his aged body on the floor. No explosion of magic was heard, not a sound echoed in the complete silence of the room of requirement. The soul once known as Harry Potter smirked in triumph as he slowly faded away. The only thing left in the room of requirement was his body and the runes on the floor, both of which faded from existence not soon after. That was the last anyone had seen of the greatest wizard known to the magical world since the time of Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the Ministry of Magic, at level nine in the Department of Mysteries was the Hall of Prophecies. The dark hall with a black obsidian floor had shelves and shelves with thousands upon thousands of milky white spheres. The one labelled;

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D

Dark Lord

And (?) Ella Potter

Was there. Cracking sounds echoed in the silent hall, similar to ice breaking as a large crack formed on a single crystal orb, the pale white colour faded to a clear glass like appearance.

* * *

Nicholas Flamel was the oldest man to have ever lived, along with his wife they had gained one of the greatest reputations in the Magical world along with becoming a legend in the muggle world. Nicholas still looked forty, even after six centuries he still enjoyed life with his wife. Walking home back to his house he felt a spike of magic like none ever before, so powerful he doubted it was from anything human. Deciding to investigate like any other alchemist would, he headed straight for it with a grin of anticipation, hoping to find some interesting ingredients from such a strange magical phenomenon.

Deep in the forest he travelled under the cover of darkness, Nicholas frowned as he heard no insects in the night, no hoot of the owls or even a leaf brush in the wind. Complete and utter silence was all he heard as he finally made his way to a large crater, thinking it was a meteorite he jumped in to see if there were any foreign materials.

"Well what do we have here?" he grinned in interest, probably more satisfying than a chunk of rock was to find a boy, or at least what he would consider a boy. Walking closer he found the boy to be completely naked, his skin was a bright angry red with many small scars on his chest, back and arms, the largest was the scar diagonally across his chest. Kneeling before the form he gently touched the skin to find it incredibly hot, more so than what it should have been but somehow still alive and breathing.

"Episkey" he whispered with his wand out, after the magic had done its work he carefully touched the boy's body again to find it still hot but much cooler than it had been before. Sighing in relief he sat casting the same spell repeatedly while he thought of what to do, no doubt the boy had more injuries than this.

"Perenelle will have my head if I leave him here" he frowned.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he muttered before quickly standing up and heading home, the boy floating just beside him as he went on his way.

* * *

Harry Potter had never felt so much pain in his life, his entire body felt like it had been ripped apart and sewn back together. Stuck in a still form he could not move as he was stiff all over, he felt incredibly drowsy while he struggled to hear what was around him.

"Nicholas where did you find him?" he heard a distinctly female voice, footsteps echoed in the darkness towards where he was and he felt cool fingers along his skin, tingling as they went.

"Oh this poor boy, all these scars, why is his boy so warm?"

"I don't know, he was in the forest like this, all red and what not. I don't know why he is like this, you have better understanding about healing than I do." a male voice recounted.

"Why is he naked than?"

…

"I don't know, maybe he was practicing some magic, I only felt a large amount of magic and went to investigate, I found the boy in a crater."

Harry frowned, or at least tried to but unfortunately he couldn't move his face or even open his eyes at all, stuck in a compromising position in his birthday suit with some strangers. His present situation was clearly one of the most awkward positions he had been in in his life, though he wasn't as embarrassed as one would assume coming from someone his intended age.

"Well put him down on the bed, the only thing keeping him alive right now is his magic, but that will only last for so long before he dies from overheating."

Everything slowly started to go black as Harry was put into a deep sleep by some magic from the strangers, barely catching small bits of conversation about a magic core as he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself in a comfortable bed, no longer bare for the world to see as he felt a blanket over his body. His body was a lot less stiff than it had been before, with little to no pain remaining. Opening his eyes he found himself inside an old looking house or at least what he could make out with his blurry vision, _'it seems like my eyesight is back to normal again, I will have to go through that ritual again'_ frowning as he thought about it; said ritual was very specific about the ingredients to fix his eyesight and glasses in a fight were a hazard. Squinting his eyes in the light he found old faded paint on the ceiling, he tilted his head to the side to see plain brown walls with the occasional pictures of a man and a woman adorning them in gold painted wooden frames. The house itself was quite large for what seemed like two people.

"So you're awake now?" a woman said from ahead of him.

Harry immediately tried to sit up to see who was speaking but found it to be incredibly painful as he grunted before giving up and lying back down. Instead he used his senses to find out who he was dealing with, the woman was obviously a witch as he could sense her magic, and no doubt her partner was also one.

"There is no need for that…" she giggled, "You are lucky to be alive, if my husband hadn't found you than you would be on your next great adventure."

Harry sighed in relief as he heard the woman talk about her husband, they were most likely not going to kill a ten year old child. Harry frowned right after as she finished with the odd saying that was Dumbledore's trademark.

"Who are you?" he grunted. Over his initial suspicion as he began to wonder if the strangers knew Dumbledore.

The woman slowly walked up to his bedside and glared at him, "only after you tell me what you were doing out there?" Harry finally got a good look at the woman, she appeared to be around her late thirties, she had long black hair but on closer inspection her eyes seemed to have age to them.

"I was practicing accidental magic?" he knew the answer sounded flimsy but only magic could leave him in a situation like this and a ten year old child using magic just made it sound more unbelievable. Scrunching his brows he quickly sought inward for a possible solution to his current predicament but unfortunately found none as he still couldn't move very well.

"A teenager practicing wandless magic?" the curiosity seemed impossible to miss in her voice.

Harry immediately froze as he started to digest her words, but the woman thought he was nervous about what he had been doing with magic as she hardened her gaze.

"What were you trying to accomplish because when my husband found you, you clearly weren't suffering from magical exhaustion, it was a spell, wasn't it?"

Harry's eyes widened as he came to the horrible conclusion of his present situation and he was not liking it at all. Gritting his teeth he sat up, forcing the intake of breath back down his throat as he stared down at his body. Moving his hands closer he squinted to see the calloused fingers of a teenager, clearly not anywhere near the age of a ten year old like he had planned.

"Bollocks…" sighing in exasperation he stared at his hands and what parts of his upper body he could make out, the scars were still present from when he had started to fight death eaters, the mark on his arm from the basilisk. The most noticeable one was the large scar running along his chest diagonally from right shoulder to left hip from the sword of Gryffindor. Tom had thought it funny for the heir of Gryffindor to be wounded by his own weapon as he tried to kill him, Harry had been lucky he hadn't bled to death that day.

"What? Do you have something to say?" the woman remarked as she gave him a pointed glare.

Harry thought over his next words as he tried to decide his next course of action, _'presently immobile in someone's house and I owe them for saving my life, but more importantly, when am I?' _All his thoughts petered off as he came to the question, some of his friends may be dead but he could still save some others.

"What year is it?" he growled in frustration.

Completely startled by his tone of voice she glared back, "What kind of question is that boy? Show some respect to the person that saved your life."

"I am hardly a boy! Now tell me what year is it?" quickly losing his temper at this strange woman.

The woman smirked at him, for once she felt proud about her age as she could talk down to everyone she met with reason. "I am much older than you think boy…" sighing as she finally realized she was proud to be old as a woman. With a shake of her head she gave in and answered his peculiar question "It's nineteen eighty nine"

Harry seemed to freeze as he started to make connections, somehow he was in the right time frame but he had not made it back to his body. He was younger than he had started out as but still seemed to be about sixteen years old.

"Do you know of the boy-who-lived?" he asked with a frown as he turned towards her, finally noticing her black hair.

The woman frowned in confusion, "the boy-who-lived? There is no such person, are you sure you don't mean the girl-who-lived?"

Harry seemed to go through multiple reactions one after the other, shock, confusion, irritation and finally ended with a flabbergasted expression. His situation was getting really weird and he started to wonder if he really got that second chance that he wanted or this was some elaborate illusion of magic.

"The girl-who-lived?" That's not a boy disguised as a girl right?" he asked hopefully.

The woman stared at him as if he grew a few more heads, only a second later did he realize his question was really stupid and he answered it himself. "Ugh, never mind… umm how… old is… she?"

"The girl is ten years old from what I know? Why?"

Harry did not know what he should do, either he could tell her the truth as he had more reason to trust her than not but he did not know who she was. "Who are you?"

She eventually gave out of pure annoyance, she probably could obliviate him if need be after he left. "My name is Perenelle Flamel?"

Finally cluing in on what he heard when he was still severely weak, her husband called her Perenelle and he was Nicholas, he was supposedly unconscious so the information was more likely to be true and would also explain why she said she was older than he thought. They had at least as much knowledge about magic as he had if not more.

"I am Harry James Potter?"

Perenelle frowned at him, "What, so the girl is your niece or something?"

Harry looked at her with a lopsided smile, "Not quite, what do you know about Horcruxes?" he asked carefully, it was a touchy subject and he was expecting some form of anger but never this.

Perenelle pulled out her wand, with an ice cold glare she was preparing to obliviate the crap out of him so he would never attempt that magic again. "Foolish boy, dark magic is not for playing with, especially that magic!" she spat vehemently.

"Wait, I wasn't attempting it! That's not what I meant!" he frantically yelled as he eyed the approaching wand. Harry had folded like a house of cards under her glare, knowing her age she must have had extensive knowledge in magic and in his current state he would be hard pressed to fight back.

"You have thirty seconds to explain before I throw you out with not even your memories" she growled.

"I… I am from the… future?" he muttered awkwardly.

Perenelle looked at him with a raised brow, her wand had paused but she still kept it out and at the ready. "Oh, and pray tell me what future is that?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"The one where I am the boy-who-lived."

"Swear it on your life" she commanded as she crossed her arms, waiting patiently for him to falter for the lie given at his impending death.

"I Harry James-".

"Without your name boy, I don't even know if that is your real name."

"I swear on my magic and my life that I was the boy-who-lived from the future, so mote it be" he finished quickly, watching the reaction of Perenelle change from annoyance to utter shock at his very not dead like state.

Regaining her composure Perenelle stared at him in new interest, "how old are you really? You seem to get quite irritated whenever I call you boy."

"I am one hundred eighty three" Harry answered proudly, though never questioning why he was proud to be an old man.

"Still a boy, I am much older than you" she smirked as she saw his annoyed expression.

"How old are-"

"Don't ask a woman her age, didn't you mother teach you anything?" she scowled but soon faltered as she saw his depressed expression, finally realizing that if he was the boy-who-lived than he most likely had no mother.

"Sorry… Harry…" she said, currently displeased with herself for her mistake.

Harry looked back up at her calmly, "it's fine, I have gotten over it a long time ago, besides it was my mistake." he answered, he truly had no female friends left to correct his faults over the last couple decades of his life.

In the background a door unlatched and swung open, "Perenelle I'm home."

"In here Nicholas, did you get the herbs I asked for?" she called back to the entryway.

"Yes I did, is the boy awake now? I hope he hasn't caused any trouble." Harry bristled at the annoying term, it seemed to be a common phrase when dealing with two ancient people, not that he would dare complain about their age as he started to fear what Perenelle would do to his current self.

An older man with white hair and a short beard walked in with a basket in hand, grinning widely as he came up to his wife.

"Well, how is he?"

"He is fine, but he is a little peculiar…" she frowned as she thought about how to break the news, "he says he is from the future and was the boy-who-lived."

Nicholas had a look of wonder on his face as he stared at Harry, "and you believe him?"

"He swore on his life without using his name." Nicholas' grin only grew as he understood the implications, swearing without using your name is permanent as it does not rely on your name staying the same.

"Interesting, though the boy-who-lived is in fact a girl raises some questions?" leering in as he tried to gain some invisible knowledge.

"I am not a boy" he growled, frowning at his inner childishness, obviously a younger body was having an effect on his temperament.

"Yes, Nicholas, he is one hundred eighty three years old."

"Older than Albus even, by a good few decades at least... but still a boy to us" he chuckled as he saw Harry's eye twitch from the comment.

"Anyway his name is Harry James Potter and he was just about to explain to us how he got here" she explained with finality as she turned to Harry.

"As I asked before, do you know what Horcruxes are but from her reaction I would say you do as well."

"That is dark magic Harry, something like that should be left alone" he warned.

Harry smirked as he found something he knew that the two did not, something he could take pride in, "I am talking more about the original magic the term Horcrux was derived from."

Immediately Nicholas' face lit up like a kid in a candy store along with a slightly less enthused Perenelle.

"Horcrux wasn't originally a term for a soul container, the magic wasn't even dark to begin with as it was created for saving the population from natural disasters."

"Really, I have never heard of this even in all my years" Nicholas whispered in surprise.

"Yes, Horcrux was the name of the ritual to separate someone's soul and send it back into the past, after a disaster had occurred the survivors would all travel to the past and save the rest of the village."

"I would assume there was some reference of its usage in legends?" Nicholas queried.

"The story of Noah's ark is an example, in ancient magical texts it was mention that Noah had foreknowledge about the flood and used magic to help build his ark."

"Interesting, Noah may have been one of the early wizards, but you are proof that the magic could have worked, but the bigger question is why dark wizards haven't used that" Nicholas frowned.

"Yeah…" Harry frowned, "I think I stumbled onto that part, apparently my counterpart is a female girl."

"So it doesn't really send you to the past, just to another universe which in your case you happened to be a female" Nicholas stood up and started pacing.

"How does the process work? How does it send you to the past?" stopping abruptly as he stared at Harry.

"I used the killing curse on myself to crack my soul and also weaken its hold on my body and send part of it to the past, the other part would naturally follow as its anchor was weakening in my previous world." The two paled at the thought of using the killing curse on themselves.

"So you have to kill yourself for it to work?" Harry nodded in response to Perenelle's question, "how do you even know this isn't the afterlife?"

Harry frowned at the question, it was kind of like explaining colours to a blind person as they wouldn't understand, deciding there was nothing he could do about it he shrugged his shoulders. "I can't do anything about that, I will just have to continue on."

Nicholas nodded hesitantly before his eyes relit in excitement, "okay… back to the part of splitting your soul."

"Well the theory is to send one half of the soul first and the other half would follow naturally, this way when they merge with your younger self you don't die as the process is slowed down into steps."

"Truly an ingenious piece of magic, though if it was at heart faulty then it may explain why it failed" Nicholas surmised.

"Yes, because my other self is female than the souls is similar in some ways but still completely different, I probably made it half way when it realized that I had no body to enter and my other half instead pulled my old body with it."

"That explains why your body was so damaged, your soul was getting younger to accommodate your new body but failed in the end, so somehow the end result was your old body adapted to the younger half" Perenelle was stunned, the magic was highly unstable and Harry was lucky he didn't just die from the attempt.

"I am guessing a large portion of my soul was sent here first making the other half adapt, but I still don't know why I am sixteen again." Harry frowned as he couldn't think of any other explanation, somehow it had just stopped short of his ten year old form.

"It's probably something to do with puberty, it happens just before sixteen right" Nicholas finished flatly as if it was the obvious conclusion.

…

The two stared at him with blank expressions as they tried to digest his answer, obviously neither were capable of accepting it as a fact but they had no other conclusions.

"What?" grinning at the two, "it's the wonders of magic." Nicholas responded as he expressed the main reason why he loved everything magical and interesting.

Perenelle shook her head towards her husband, obviously displeased with his flippant attitude about Harry's situation. Though even with all her years she couldn't come up with any better excuses.

"That's enough for now Nicholas, we know how he got here but now he has to decide what he is going to do, obviously he can't be the boy-who-lived anymore" Perenelle warned, turning back to Harry, "and you need rest, you are still injured or your soul… you require more rest Harry" she growled in annoyance. She was extremely displeased by all the activity he was partaking in with such a grievous injury, his body was recovering from the changes that were related to the soul. Those changes required time to heal that no amount of potions or magic could fix.

* * *

A week later Harry was outside the house in the backyard, staring at the forest as he sat on the deck. The house he finally saw was a rich brown old Victorian style house made from mostly wood which probably meant the Flamels refused to follow with the times, they remained hidden in the woods and relied on magic alone. The Flamels were similar in that aspect to the average pureblood bigots that believed in using magic only but the Flamels did allow change as seen by using non-magical means to do daily tasks. Harry thought it had to do with being so old they needed to do work to feel like they were still living.

Harry had the opportunity to look around the house and see many paintings of the couple along with pictures of their friends they had made over the years. Harry had even seen a picture of Albus Dumbledore along with another man which Harry later found out was Gellert Grindelwald. The greatest advantage was getting to know Perenelle and Nicholas, he could talk to them as they had little real family left as well.

Over the past week Harry got to do some real thinking, he was in a different universe and technically didn't even exist but therein lies the problem. Harry frowned as he came to the conclusion that he had nobody he could rely on or trust, no assets and the future was dodgy at best to guess, heck he was a girl here. Not having his friends back was the moot point.

"Harry have you decided what you want to do?" Perenelle asked as she came out with two cups of tea, handing one to him she sat down beside him.

Harry frowned as he glanced at the woman beside him, in all his years of life he thought Perenelle was what a mother should have been. She was the only person he could accept to act like a mother if he bit his pride back down because she actually made the age requirements. Harry displayed an annoyed expression as he again noticed the changes in his attitude, even with Occlumency he still acted less mature than he used to but in retrospect he was many times more mature than someone his age would be.

Perenelle took his silence as an excuse to continue, completely ignoring his annoyed expression, "you have been here for over a week thinking but…" shifting uncomfortably as she stopped, not knowing if it was polite to continue her question.

Snapping out of his reverie he responded "I just… don't know what to do anymore, I am not Harry Potter, and I used to be the boy-who-lived…" blanking out as he tried to decipher his thoughts and explain them.

"It was the identity you had solely to yourself but now you have even lost that?" she finished with a questioning tone.

Harry smiled with his mouth only as he nodded his head, staring intently at the forest, never once turning back to Perenelle. "Yes, but not only that, I have no family now, all my ties to this world mean nothing because I'm… well not me…"

Perenelle listened intently as she understood his feelings, thinking it over she came to a conclusion, "Harry, you know me and Nicholas…" she started but immediately paused as she blushed when realizing her intentions.

Harry turned in time to see Perenelle's furious blush when she had begun speaking "what?"

"Me and Nicholas were thinking that you could... stay here, of course we won't mention your presence to Albus or anyone else for obvious reasons…" she finished hurriedly.

"You want me to stay here?" he whispered in interest.

Perenelle chewed her lip awkwardly, "It gets quite lonely when we remain hidden from the public, Nicholas and I sometimes go to the surrounding villages but nobody knows who we really are, and..."

Harry finally realized what she was intending to ask, with enough thought he would have realized that she wanted a family. It was a known fact that a woman's actual age played a factor in having a child, she had waited too long before trying and was unable to have children with Nicholas anymore. Though it was particularly strange in this scenario as he was one hundred eighty three years old and never would have thought of having parents but right now he was in the body of a teenager. His emotions were desiring a family more than ever and Perenelle and Nicholas were the only people he would consider calling parental figures because of his age.

"Adopt me?" he whispered quietly, enough for Perenelle to hear and regain her bearings.

"With blood magic of course" Perenelle finished with a hopeful look.

"I am just not sure, I have never had a parent before, the only one I would consider would be my godfather, but I wouldn't mind staying here with you" he answered uncertainly. He had finally made the first step and he decided that he would let it run its course and see how the future played out for him. Overall this was a different relationship than with Dumbledore as he was barely a grandfather figure and more like guide.

Perenelle beamed, "thank you, it would mean a lot to me and I know Nicholas wouldn't mind someone to talk to and teach what he knows about magic."

Harry raised a brow at her, "really, I think I know quite enough about magic" inwardly he was happy though as it was a new experience and magic was a passion of his.

Perenelle chuckled at his false bravado, "there are many more things to learn about magic than you know boy" she teased with mirth. Trying to get a rise out of Harry by the jab but failed miserably.

Harry ignored the jibe as he grinned, "are those Nicholas' words, or your own?" he asked with mirth.

Perenelle pouted at him, "If you must know they are his but sometimes I will impart them on little boys."

Harry glared back at her in mock annoyance much to Perenelle's amusement, "I would like that, and it will be a nice change."

Nodding her head with a pleased expression she placed her hand on his shoulder, "You know you do still have family here, that Potter girl, she is technically your sister" Perenelle said supportively.

Harry's mind immediately started racing, the girl whoever she was living his life. She was his family and he knew what his life was like with the Dursley's but now he was in a position to change it. Technically he was blood related so maybe he could work out how to take custody of her.

Harry grinned widely, "That's it, I can take her in!" he yelled as he jumped up, ignoring the cup of tea he spilt all over the ground or the completely startled expression of Perenelle beside him.

Perenelle frowned at him, eventually calming him down she began to speak, "Harry I don't mean take her in, isn't she with her family now, they will love her." Perenelle didn't even realize she had stepped on the proverbial landmine for Harry.

Harry's jubilant mood soured immediately, "no they don't."

Perenelle frowned as she came to the realization of his statement, "they don't love her?"

Harry gritted his teeth as he prepared to answer, "When I was in her position they didn't love me, they abused me for what I was." clenching his fists, again realizing the younger emotional aspects he now gained or regained, "they treated me as a freak, nothing more."

Perenelle's eyes hardened, though she was still calmer to think clearly, "Harry, this is a different universe, she is a girl now."

Harry came to realize his mistake, she may actually like her family. The Dursley's may be completely different here than the ones he knew of. "Then I will go and see for myself and if she is being abused then I will take her with me" he finished defiantly as he repeated the words in his head, making them his resolution.

Perenelle nodded as she could see his determination in his eyes and this would be the best possible solution, "good, but after that what do you plan to do, if you do take her than Albus will not be very happy." Thinking in distaste at the ideas of Dumbledore, he may mean well but sometimes there will be a better option and Harry seems to be prominent one.

Harry smirked, "If I can get them to sign over custody than I will be her legal guardian, and the better part is I am a blood relative of hers so I can become her magical guardian as well."

Finding it an acceptable answer, "surely he has a reason for her staying with them as he probably did with you?"

"Yes… the blood wards placed on me by my mother to protect me from Voldemort were strengthened by my aunt, but in this case I can transfer them over to me and when she is in my presence the wards will still be in place."

"Well Nicholas and I will support you, it might make it more interesting to have a young girl in the house, if not we will be just three old people" she laughed aloud along with Harry. Harry enjoyed these moments with Perenelle, it had been a long time since he had laughed with someone and just the thought of them continuing made him feel warm inside.

Perenelle took Harry inside to talk to Nicholas and make a plan, he was excited to find out that Harry was staying as he had finally found someone that could hold a decent conversation with about magic, his excitement only grew as he found the possibility of a young child coming to stay with them.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl with green eyes and long dark black hair by the name of Ella was fast asleep in her cupboard under the stairs, it was not the best place someone would consider to live but Ella thought of it as home. It was cosy compared to other places and was one of the places she could consider home. The only down side was when someone walked down the stairs as the dust from above came down and landed on her nose causing her to sneeze. This happened more frequently with her uncle Vernon and even more so with her cousin Dudley as he jumped on the stairs.

"Get up child! I will not have you sleeping in when you have work to do" her Aunt's shrill voice echoed in the downstairs lobby.

Ella grunted slightly before stifling a yawn, she had enjoyed the black cat in her dreams as she played with it, though she frowned as it seemed so real almost like a memory, the soft fuzzy paws felt so real. Finally opening her eyes she sat up and rubbed the drowsiness out of them. Today was not a day she was looking forward to, being her cousins birthday she would get to watch the spoilt marshmallow open his presents.

"I said get up!" her aunt screeched, she had now come back to the door and was extremely mad at her as she started to kick it. Whenever her aunt looked at her she always seemed jealous though Ella could never figure out why she was jealous of a 'troublemaker' as she would call her.

"Coming Aunt Petunia" she called back, never daring to raise her voice in response as she feared the repercussions. She had learnt quickly when kitchen pans were used against her, do not cry, do not complain, work; they were her three mantras she lived by in this house.

"Good, there is food to be made child" she grunted as she left, her shoes clacking loudly on the wooden floor as she left in a tizz. "And don't you dare burn anything, my little Duddykins birthday needs to be perfect."

Ella frowned, as a ten year old girl she was still annoyed that she had to make food for her fat cousin, she hated that pig and he was a brute. Always treating her as if she was to do his bidding. She rifled through her small pile of clothing and put her cousins shirt over her pyjamas, the single shirt could reach her knees and was more like a poncho than a shirt or a blanket if she really needed one.

Quickly she climbed out of her cupboard and made her way to the kitchen, neither running too fast or walking to slow as the outcome would be a scolding of some sort that would result in more chores to be done.

Coming into the kitchen the first thing she noticed was the extensive amount of presents littering the floor in the kitchen, all tucked into the corner of the room. She often wondered how much candy were in those presents because Dudley just seemed to be growing at an impossible rate, there was always a chocolate stain on his mouth. Rolling up her sleeves she grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the counter, quickly gathering all the ingredients needed to make breakfast she moved them to the stove. Moving the chair over to the stove she began cooking breakfast, carefully making as much as she could before Aunt Petunia came back in the hopes that some would be left for her to have.

She continued cooking as she was reminded about her parents, she had no pictures of the two and the stories her mother told were all terrible. She tried not to believe them, really tried, but she had no memories to contradict the facts.

In her quiet contemplation she never heard her Aunt comeback into the kitchen to see what she was doing, never turning to notice the scowl on her face as she looked at the frying pans on the stove. Aunt Petunia was a shrewd woman and would easily notice if Ella was trying to pull something like this, she had taken to heart Uncle Vernon's beliefs of freakiness quite adamantly.

"None of that will be for you, this is Dudley's special day, not yours girl" she sneered, just as Ella turned in surprise at the presence of her Aunt she felt a hot stinging sensation of her cheek and the distinct sound of a slap entering her ears. Ella held strong as this was not the first time she had been hit by her Aunt and she had learned from Dudley's friends that showing no response was the best option.

Remaining neutral she continued to cook, turning away from her Aunt to hide the build-up of tears in her eyes. Holding her tongue at the silent curses she had been rattling away in her mind about her relatives.

Eventually Uncle Vernon came down, still in his tight Pyjamas, Ella often wondered how he still fit into them as he was also like a marshmallow squished into a bag, the buttons were tight and seemed like they would pop off any second, the bulges on the sides were rolls of fat hiding behind what Aunt Petunia called her love handles. Ella thought Aunt Petunia had married the wrong species, when she went to the zoo for school she saw a big animal that was called a seal that still looked better than Uncle Vernon. She sighed quietly as she remembered the reason for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's recent anger, apparently she had talked a snake into attacking her cousin in the zoo, Dudley may have forgotten but Uncle Vernon always used the opportunity to call her a freak.

"So that freaks still here, I see it still has some uses" he talked to his wife in disdain. Completely ignoring the existence of the girl as if she wasn't there.

Ella glared at Uncle Vernon in disgust.

"I'm warning you girl, any freaky business and you will have hell to pay" he growled, before making himself comfortable in his chair, picking up his newspaper he began to read.

Finally the miracle boy appeared with the usual chocolate stain on his face or mini seal as she called him, he was practically god in front of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. The two spoiled him rotten which was evident by his incredibly large girth for a ten year old child, and just like his father he had pyjamas with buttons that seemed like they would pop off at a moment's notice. The boy himself seemed completely occupied with his presents, Ella knew that if Dudley could count past ten than he would probably complain about the number of presents he got this year as she already knew there were two less than last year.

"Oh, Duddykins" Aunt Petunia cooed as she came up to her 'little' boy, licking her finger she attempted to rub the chocolate off of the mini seals face.

Dudley's face seemed to go red by the second in embarrassment much to Ella's amusement, unfortunately Dudley saw Ella's grin and scowled. "Hurry with breakfast you freak! It's my birthday!" Dudley growled, both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia turned to her in anger, just behind them Ella noticed Dudley sticking his tongue out at her.

"Don't you dare ruin my little tyke's birthday" Uncle Vernon growled, his blubbery cheeks shaking like an engine.

"Hurry with the breakfast, you're ruining Duddykins special day" Aunt Petunia scowled, her eye looking down at her in complete disdain.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" she answered as she turned back and continued to cook.

"Why don't you open your present's sweetie" Aunt Petunia crooned, trying to appease her unhappy child.

Dudley ignored her and immediately began to work, starting with the smaller presents with the intent of finding chocolate.

When she finished cooking breakfast she squinted as she faced her cousin and Uncle Vernon for fear of stray buttons hitting her in the eye, she made her way to the table with the breakfast. Uncle Vernon's eyes brightened immediately at the thought of eating more food, Dudley turned around as he smelt the bacon and heard the crackling of the fats in the pan. Ella noticed the scowl on Aunt Petunia's face as she came closer, she was eyeing the food Ella made with the intent of finding something to complain about.

Placing the food on the table Ella waited patiently by the wall till they were done. She had learnt very quickly to never leave the kitchen until she had taken the plates away after breakfast. When they all began eating she quietly opened the fridge to see if there was anything she could eat, she never got any farther before her Aunt came up from behind and slapped her once again.

"This is Dudley's special day, not yours" she growled before dragging her back where she could see her.

Ella rubbed her cheek as she waited for them to finish, her hope for anything left over was immediately dashed as she saw uncle Vernon and Dudley devour the breakfast like animals. Her depression was short lived as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Go back to you room you freak" uncle Vernon growled, his scowl grew along with Dudley at the interruption.

Uncle Vernon got up as quickly as his large weight would allow and dragged her into her cupboard before slamming the door shut.

"Not a peep from you, or else" he grunted before turning towards the door to answer it.

* * *

It had been many days before Harry was back to one hundred percent and using that time to heal his eyes with a complex ritual, the Flamels used that opportunity to adopt him into their family as they could never have an heir. Harry was proud to say he was Harry Flamel, he had parents but it would still take some getting used to.

Harry was presently at number four Privet Drive, he had made his way here by apparating wandlessly, over the years he had gotten incredibly good at wandless magic. He scowled as he remembered all the horrible memories he had of this place and all the chores he had done, basically a slave for his aunt and uncle. The houses on the block looked the exact same as he remembered them to be, all similar two story houses and painted white with a garage attached to the side. It was very strange to see such consistency as he was used to the magical world and its irregularity.

Standing on the sidewalk in his black suit he could picture all the times he had to cut the grass right in front of him, he could smell the fresh cut grass already and frowned as he hoped they hadn't made the girl cut it at the age of ten.

Glancing over to Mrs. Figg's house, he still remembered the times he was babysat with her, her disgusting house and weird part-kneazle cats. From the corner of his eye he noticed the curtain move in her house, looking closer she was looking at him. Harry frowned as he would have to do something about her so Dumbledore wouldn't find out he had taken Ella.

Realizing he was going to attract unwanted attention to himself he made his way to the door of the Dursley's, as he got closer he could feel himself passing through the blood ward. Harry swiped his arm to see the runes for the ward, inwardly he marvelled at his mother's handiwork which was a piece of art for someone her age. Harry could feel the ward siphon off his energy to power it as he was a blood relative, though in his presence the wards power was many times stronger now, smirking he thought of what would happen to Voldemort if he walked through this now.

Ringing the bell he waited patiently for someone to answer but in the background he distinctly heard a man most likely uncle Vernon yelling to someone. When Vernon opened the door Harry had to stifle a laugh as he found the man to be even larger than he remembered, his fat neck was somewhere in between his chubby cheeks and shoulders.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he growled. Obviously trying to decide if Harry was a salesman or not.

"Hello Mr. Dursley, I am Harry from child services... this is about your daughter." he answered seriously. Inwardly he was laughing as he watched Vernon's face attempt to twitch in anger behind the fat but all it did was cause his chubby cheeks to wobble around like jelly.

"We don't have a daughter now leave!" he snapped back.

Standing still in the face of Vernon's anger, "I am talking about the Potter child." Though Harry could see Vernon did not want to answer, he needed to get on his side.

Vernon remained speechless as his small brain tried to think of an adequate response but came up with nothing as his mouth fell open. Vernon started to sweat as he thought his family might get into trouble, his eyes shifting in guilt.

"Not to worry Mr. Dursley, the Potter child has… stolen something from school…" he paused as he waited for Vernon to shout in anger as he actually had no real back story. Harry really wished he had thought of a plausible reason for this visit. Thankfully Vernon wasn't as bright as he was fat or else Harry would have a minor problem, he didn't even question why a sixteen year old was part of child services.

Vernon's face immediately changed a variety of colours before finally settling on purple, thinking that the girl had done something stupid and now started to ruin his little tyke's birthday.

"Please come in" he requested finally, "you can stay in the kitchen while I go fetch the little freak."

Harry followed the manatee into the house, marvelling at the similarities between what his looked like compared to this one. Passing the cupboard he could sense the magic of the girl from under the stairs, inwardly happy because he now planned to take her from this place. When Harry walked into the kitchen he was hit with a wave of Nostalgia, Dudders was on the floor eating chocolate while opening presents and Petunia was sitting at the table beaming with pride at her fat child.

"Vernon who is that?" Petunia asked, not even trying to hide her malice.

"Child services, apparently the freak had stolen something and she is in big trouble now" he sniffed before leaving to get the girl.

Petunia seemed happy about it as she hated the child to the core, Harry thought it was strange because she was never this bad when he was a child.

"Come, sit… let me grab you a cup of tea" Petunia said before she stalked off into the kitchen.

Harry sat down and prepared himself for his play, he needed to get the Dursley's to sign over guardianship to the girl willingly or the magically binding contract wouldn't work. Forcing them to sign it would result in an invalid contract and the ministry wouldn't accept it.

"Get out here girl, you're in trouble now!"

"What?! I didn't do anything." a shrill cry escaped to the kitchen. Harry bristled as he held himself back from going over there and killing him.

"We'll see about that" Vernon sneered as he entered the kitchen dragging the girl by her collar towards the table. "Sit down now!"

Harry finally got a good look at the girl when she sat down and faced him, tears marred her face and fear filled her emerald green eyes, overall she looked thin and underfed with skinny arms. She had long black hair that was surprisingly not a mess as his was, her facial features were definitely from her mother and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt with holes in it that Harry guessed was Dudley's. The girl looked like her mother and would probably grow up to be as beautiful as her.

"I… I didn't do anything!" she whimpered, her tear filled eyes shifting around uncertainly.

Harry's calm demeanour almost faltered but quickly hardened his resolve as it was the end result that mattered in this case. Petunia came back with a smirk on her face, all she saw was someone like her sister that had abandoned her for the world of magic, she was extremely jealous of her sisters fortune which spread to the girls.

"So what has the girl done now?" Petunia mocked.

"To be frank I have a large list of complaints about her from various parents at her school, from stealing other people's items to verbally and physically assaulting other children." Harry almost cringed as he saw the girl's eyes widen at each accusation, complete disbelief and eventual resignation as nobody would believe her if she denied them.

A smirk graced Petunia's features as she glared at the girl, "that sounds just like her."

"Does this happen at home as well?" he inquired curiously.

"Yes, the child in uncontrollable, we have tried everything but she never listens." Vernon answered. The girl in question only slumped her shoulders lower and lower.

"I sometimes fear what she might do to my little Duddykins if she was left alone with him" Petunia crooned as she stared at her son.

"Stupid child is a blight in our life, too much freakishness if you tell me."

Petunia glanced at her husband in warning, no doubt trying to dissuade him from revealing the abuse they laid on the girl. Harry inwardly smiled as the conversation was going just where he wanted it to go.

"Am I to understand she is not your child to begin with?"

"No she was my sisters, but when she died someone left her on our doorstep" Petunia answered in disgust.

"Yeah, in the middle of the night, whoever it was wouldn't even let us leave it out there" Once again Petunia glared at her husband.

"Well if that is the case then you haven't officially adopted her, you may be her closest relative but she is not yours."

"What does that mean for us?" Vernon queried with interest in his eyes, he liked where this conversation was going.

Harry remained stoic as he congratulated himself on his performance, "she seems to be a troublemaker so if you want she can go to stay at a school for troubled youth until she is of age."

The girl in question glanced back up, her face full of confusion as she tried to understand what was going on.

"And she wouldn't come back?" Petunia asked politely.

"No, she would be considered an adult and then you wouldn't be required to take care of her."

The girl started to cry as she realized the only relatives she had though she hated them a lot were trying to get rid of her permanently.

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out the single form Nicholas had gotten for him from the ministry after he heard his plan and placed it on the table, "All you have to do is fill out this, custody would then be given over to me and I will take it from there." Pushing it toward Vernon he remained composed, he watched the girl's eyes follow the form in horror as it moved across the table.

Vernon snatched up the sheet, reading it over he grinned, "It is correct Petunia, we just need to fill out the form and sign it then our problem will go away." Glaring at the girl in triumph.

"Wait uncle Vernon… please don't… I… I…" her voice cracking as she cried.

"We have waited long enough, it is time someone else took care of you" he growled as he filled out the form. Both he and Petunia signed the form and handed it back to Harry.

Harry smiled brightly as he read over the form, full custody of her was given over to one named Harry Flamel, "so your name is Ella, it is a beautiful name." Harry smiled towards her as she stared back in confusion.

Petunia and Vernon hadn't made the connection that Harry didn't know the name of the girl at all, he came straight here from the Flamel house. "Now that that problem is dealt with we can finally get to breakfast, are you hungry Ella?"

Ella stared at him in wonder, his personality took a complete U-turn and now he was being nice to her. She had no idea what to think but one thing she knew was that he was now her guardian. Dudley on the side just stared in shock at the conversation, his underdeveloped brain couldn't follow what was going on. Vernon and Petunia stared in shock as they started to get a bad feeling from this Harry character, in fact they didn't even know he was Harry as he showed no identification.

"Wait a minute, this is my house I will-" Vernon started but the next instant he found himself frozen at the table, his eyes shaking in shock as he realized he let another so called freak in the house.

"That is enough out of you boy?" Harry growled, pulling a page out of Perenelle's book.

"What did you do to my husband!" Petunia screeched as she rounded towards him. She never even made it halfway before she was frozen as well, shortly followed by Dudley as Harry found him annoying with all the candy wrapper noise.

"Now Ella we can have a real conversation" Harry stood up and walked around the table towards her, kneeling down slowly so as not to frighten her he wiped away the tears from her face with his thumb.

Ella's eyes widened at the display of affection, "What… what do you want with me?"

_§"Well I came to pick up my last relative… which is you."§_ answering in parseltongue.

Ella's eyes widened as she understood what he meant, he was like her and could do things like her. Glancing at her frozen family members she looked shocked. Harry immediately stood up and walked over to the fridge.

With practiced ease Harry took eggs and bacon out of the fridge and began cooking more breakfast, though only for him and her. This was one of the few times Harry was thankful for Aunt Petunia as she had forced him to cook, eventually he became interested and over his long life he had become quite the chef. Cooking came second nature to him now as he moved through the kitchen.

"What… what did you do to… them?" Ella stuttered.

"I just froze them, sometimes they just don't know when to shut up" he chuckled. When he looked closely he could see the anger in Vernon's eyes, Petunia seemed frightened along with little Dudley. Harry came back to the table with breakfast in hand, a full course for just him and her.

"Come eat, I made it for you anyway" gesturing to the plate in front of her.

"Why... are you helping me? Are you going to take me to the orphanage?" she paled as she mentioned it, Vernon used to threaten her with it and the stories she heard were not all that pleasant.

"Good heavens no, I wouldn't do that to family."

Ella's eyes widened in confusion.

"We are relatives you know, a lot closer than you are to the Dursley's. And according to this sheet I have legally adopted you."

"Why… why did you leave me here then…? I hate them and they hate me" she whispered.

"Sorry Ella, I didn't even know you existed until a week ago" he responded solemnly. "But that doesn't matter now because you will be coming to stay with me."

Ella sat there picking at her food as she thought over what he said, he certainly seemed nicer than the Dursley's as he even made her food. Wiping the tear stains from her face she accepted the fact that he was the better option and she might even come to like him.

The two sat in silence eating breakfast as they ate breakfast Ella was smiling as she ate the food, she had never tasted something so good. Vernon's face raged almost all the colours of the rainbow before settling on a vibrant purple, his eyes quivering in untold rage as he wanted to rip Harry's head off.

"Ella is there anything you want to take from this house."

Ella herself looked down at her clothes as she decided if it was worth it to take the rest of her hand me downs.

"You don't have to worry about clothes, we will get you some when we have the opportunity, though it looks like you could use a change right now" he grinned. Harry snapped his fingers and immediately the large shirt with holes in it Ella was wearing transfigured into a white summer dress. Harry finished it off by grabbing a hat from the coat rack and transfiguring it into a matching white hat.

Ella's mouth fell open, she had never worn clothes like these. She always wore her cousin's hand me downs and only got to look on in envy at the girls at school. "How… how did you do that?" she asked in surprise.

"I am a wizard just like your father, in a few years you will be a trained witch like your mother."

Ella's closed her mouth as she stared at him, rubbing her hands together nervously she gathered up the courage to ask the most important question. One she asked Aunt Petunia repeatedly but never got an answer.

"Did you know my parents?" scrunching her brows to make a cute face.

Harry released a sigh as he shook his head, "I'm sorry I don't, I have heard of them and only seen them in passing but never met them for long periods of time."

Ella looked crestfallen but still pressed on, "Is it true they died in a car crash?"

Harry frowned as he glared at Ella's relatives, "No Ella they didn't, Petunia only told you that because she was jealous of your mother."

"Jealous?"

"Yes Jealous, they were best friends but then your mother had magic while Petunia didn't, so Petunia was just bitter towards her and in turn to you as you remind her of her sister."

"So aunt Petunia lost her sister and best friend, that's why she is always mean to me?"

"Yes."

"So how did they… you know die?" she mumbled sadly.

"They died protecting their most precious thing…" pausing as Ela looked on in confusion, "they died protecting you because you meant everything to them." Ella smiled in response, Aunt Petunia always said they died in a car crash and never loved her.

Reaching for the door Harry stopped as he remembered something, "Do you have any pictures of them Ella?" She shook her head in response.

Harry smiled as he turned towards the stairs and started climbing, he remembered where his Aunt Petunia hid the photo albums and believed it would be the same. Walking along the hallway he reached up and grabbed the string hanging from the ceiling and pulled. As the stairs came down Harry turned to make sure Ella was following, Harry walked up the stairs into the attic to find the old chest with the last belongings of Ella's parents.

"Ella these are your parents and yours" he indicated as he opened the chest. Pulling out the dusty photo albums he wiped them off and handed them to her.

Ella flipped through them quickly with a grin before she froze, glancing between Harry and the photo album, "Dad?"

Harry gave her a sad smile, "No Ella, I am not your dad, I just look a lot like him that's all."

Ella frowned but continued anyway, placing her hand on the picture of her mother, finally noticing the resemblance she smiled. She looked like her mother but had her father's hair colour.

"Now come Ella it's time to enter the world of magic" he grinned as he imagined her face when she saw the Knight bus. Harry went down the stairs glancing at the frozen Dursley's in the kitchen, he decided to obliviate his presence from their minds, all they knew was someone came and took Ella. Once more he snapped his finger to leave them a parting gift.

"What did you do to them?" Ella asked curiously as she saw no changes but all three of the Dursley's had a look of panic in their eyes.

"Just a parting gift to remember us by" he grinned as he remembered what Hagrid had done to Dudley when he first met him. Knowing they would hate him to the core if they ever saw him again he laughed as he exited the house.

Once outside the house Harry made a beeline for Mrs. Figg's house, he couldn't have her warning Dumbledore anytime soon. Making sure Ella followed he went up to the door and knocked, he noticed Ella seemed uncomfortable here as she probably had the same feelings about the lady that he had.

"How can I help-" she crooned, but stopped as she saw Ella was beside him.

"Hello Mrs. Figg my name is Harry" he politely replied.

Mrs. Figg had a bad feeling as she stared at the man, a stranger had the girl-who-lived with him, and she had to inform Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" she scowled, her gaze shifting between Ella and Harry.

"Nothing physical…" seeing her relief she smirked, "just your memories." he finished and as quick as lightning he obliviated her than used a simple memory charm, Mrs. Figg's eyes glazed over as she stared into space. Harry closed the door behind her and turned around.

"What did you do to her?" Ella questioned cautiously.

"She will think you are staying at the Dursley's and will not report to Dumbledore that you have gone."

"Who is Dumbledore?"

"He is the man that left you at the Dursley's…" seeing her scowl he thought it best to tell her why, "his intentions were good but he just never bothered to check up on you as he believed family wouldn't do anything."

Ella nodded in understanding before following Harry to the street.


	4. Chapter 4

At the side of the road Harry stood still, turning to Ella to see her puzzled expression as she looked for the car.

Harry kneeled down in front of Ella, "Let me see your scar Ella."

Nervously she moved her black hair out of the way to expose the scar, hers was more curvy than his was, if he had to describe it he would say it was more feminine. Harry placed his thumb over it and began to heal the scar until it was a faded white line.

"What did you do?" she rubbed her scar finding it was smooth.

"I healed it so nobody will stare at it, it will make you less recognizable to others, besides can't have a scar adorning a beautiful girls face." She blushed at the compliment but smiled anyway.

"How are we getting wherever we are going?" she asked as she looked down the street.

"I said i will show you magic and this is the first of many things" Harry chuckled as he raised his finger and lit it up with magic surprising Ella. Attempting to mimic using a wand was really challenging for this but it worked eventually.

A honk was heard from the distance and a triple decker bus drove around the corner and came into existence. Ella seemed excited as she stared at the giant bus, wondering how the thing managed to navigate the streets.

"Welcome to the Knight bus Ella" he said proudly, looking at her face to enjoy her reaction.

"How does it do that?"

"Well magic" answering in the simplest form, some things weren't meant to be explained when dealing with magic.

The blue triple decker bus came to a halt in front of them with same old Stan Shunpike at the back with his ticket roll. He was a lot younger but still fit the description of the conductor of the Knight bus.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and i will be your conductor for today" he drawled in a monotone voice. Harry was surprised he still had to read off the note when he met him as he was apparently the conductor for five years.

"Hello, we would like to go to Whitehall."

"Ministry of Magic then, well come on then, haven't got all day." Walking behind them he pushed them on quickly.

Harry and Ella walked to one of the available seats, Ella stared at the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the knight bus. Surprisingly the bus was quite empty as no beds were in it this time. Stan came and gave Harry his ticket before heading to the front.

"Hold on tight Ella" he warned playfully. Ella didn't heed his warning as she sat in her seat staring at the upper floors.

"Take her away Ern."

"Yeah take it away Ernie… it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Ella's eyes snapped to the front when she saw the shrivelled head talk. It's jamaican accent was still as creepy as it had been when he first came on the bus. Ella didn't have time to voice her question as the next second she was forced back into the seat clutching the photo album to her chest when the bus took off.

The bus swerved around corners, dodging cars at impossible speeds, the hum of the engine was shadowed by the chandelier crashing against the upper floors of the bus.

"What do the people say when they see this?" Ella asked breathlessly as she stared at the passing streets. it was broad daylight and she was sure they would get pulled over.

"Those muggles don't see anything" Stan voiced.

"Muggles?"

"The word for people with no magic, we call them muggles" Harry supplied. Stan looked at the pair puzzled, it was not often someone taking the Knight bus didn't know what a muggle was.

"Ernie, two double deckers at twelve o'clock."

Ella looked forward to see the bus on collision course with two red buses.

"Ernie they're right on top of us!"

Ernie got to work pulling levers causing the time to slow, or maybe just the perception. The Knight bus starting squeezing through the gap.

"What is happening?" Ella cried as she stared at the shrinking bus, thinking she would be smushed between the two sides of the bus.

"Don't worry, it's magic remember." Harry calmed her down by patting her on the back. Slowly the pair stretched vertically. Ella's eyes shifted uncontrollably in interest as she found it wasn't painful, looking at her hands that got incredibly thin.

"Mind your head" the shrunken head laughed evilly as it watched Ella. "Guys… Guys, why the long faces."

Passing between the two buses, the Knight bus continued speeding through the streets at an incredible pace.

"Nearly there, nearly there" seconds later the bus came to an immediate stop. Ella went careening forward towards the glass, looking at the green shrunken head laughing at her. Before she made it halfway Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the seat.

"The Ministry of Magic." Stan lead the two of them towards the door at the back.

Harry and Ella walked off down the street with the large grey stone buildings. Stopping at the blue telephone booth, Harry opened the door and pulled Ella inside the booth. It was a little crowded as Harry had to struggle to get the phone off the receiver.

Placing it at his ear he heard the monotonous voice of your average secretary, "Name please?"

"Harry Flamel."

Silence ensued as the secretary heard the name, it was correct as magic could tell if he was lying. "Reason... for visit?" the voice stuttered.

"I am here with adoption papers to hand in at the Public Information Services."

"You... can come in right away."

Harry hung up the phone and immediately the floor of the booth started to lower into the ground. Ella was surprised, but looked to the streets to see if anyone would notice. All seemed oblivious as the two occupants entered the underground Ministry of Magic.

When Harry and Ella entered the Ministry they found the secretary catching her breath as she stared at the two, apparently she had been very interested to see a Flamel. Harry was glad she hadn't told anyone as the crowd would make it hard to be discrete.

The secretary just stared at Harry as he made his way to the elevator, she was blushing furiously with an open mouth. Harry was always handsome but now he had the confidence and power to back it up, just walking through the hallway his steps had unnatural grace which accentuated his presence. Harry entered the elevator with Ella and pushed the fourth floor button.

"Why did we have to come here, in fact what is this place?"

"This is the Ministry of Magic, kind of like the equivalent to a muggle government but specifically related to magic affairs…" seeing her nod in understanding he continued, "we are here to hand in the adoption form to make it official and so they can keep it in records."

"Does this make you my father then?" she asked curiously as the doors opened to the fourth floor. The room was similar to a hall with chairs on against both walls and a desk at the far end.

"Did you want me to be your brother…" he smirked, "i think i am a bit old to be yours?"

"You look… sixteen years old" she accused.

"Hardly, i am older than i appear, in fact being your father is like i am trying to be younger" he chuckled at her puzzled look as he made his way to administration, past the empty rows of chairs.

"How old are you?"

"Well let's just say that my parents are over six hundred years old." Harry's laughter echoed in the empty room as he saw her shocked expression.

"Sir, you will have to be quiet please" the old lady at the desk warned in a nasally voice as she pulled down her glasses to glare.

"Sorry, it was an inside joke" he joked.

"Ha ha, now what is the reason for your visit?" she drawled on while continuing her paperwork.

"I am here to hand in adoption form" he responded as he handed her the sheet.

"The lady looked it over before turning back to him, "It says the nature of your relationship is that of a parent and child, is that correct?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while looking him up and down. "to one Ella Potter?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And she is keeping her last name of Potter?" she queried.

"Yes she is" he looked over to Ella to see her relieved.

"Okay Mr…. Flamel…" she looked curiously at him, "thank you for bringing this in, the form will be kept on record for any to view, now have a good day" she sighed as she placed the form into a massive pile on the side and continued to work.

"Thank you very much and have a good day" he replied as he took Ella out of the Ministry and back onto the streets.

"Where are we going now?"

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron so we can have a chat and maybe lunch" he shrugged as he lead her down the street. Through various alleys Harry led Ella towards the shadier part of London until they arrived at the dark alley with the witch brewing in a cauldron sign hanging from the wall. Harry thought the alley looked a lot better than before when he came at night, more safe and liveable whereas at night you could get mugged by someone if you weren't careful.

"What is this place?" she asked as she pointed towards the black door, the building looked incredibly sketchy compared to Privet Drive.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, it is kind of like a pub where the magical crowd gather, well it's the back entrance actually" Harry thought it would be better to come in from the back and not make a scene. As he pushed the door open the two were assaulted by the nice smell of food and the cozy feeling it had, obviously not something it portrayed from the outside.

Ella smiled as she smelled the food, it was something she wasn't used to as she never got to eat such good things. She grinned happily as she entered knowing she was taking a step into a magical world, it was the farthest she had gone from home because the Dursley's never let her leave.

"How can i help you sir, lady" an old man asked as he came to them. He had a hunched back and was in a completely black robe. His nose was hooked to the side.

"We would like the lunch special please and a table in the corner for… a private talk" Harry asked, obviously to be away from prying eyes. It reminded him of when he came here for the shadier talks, the times he was hunting death eaters and the like.

"Right this way sir" he lead them to the farthest corner from the entrance possible and left towards the kitchen.

When they sat down Harry waved his arm as he casted a silence ward around them, "Now Ella i think it's time i tell you why your parents died." he said as he saw Ella's eyes widen with rapt attention.

"About nine years ago your parents were targeted by a man named Voldemort and he was a dark wizard."

"Dark wizard?" she asked tilting her head as she drew her brows together.

"Yes a dark wizard, a wizard who has been corrupted by dark magic."

Ela nodded her head hesitantly, "Okay… so why did he kill my parents?"

"A prophecy was made by a witch and Voldemort caught wind of it, it stated that you would be the one to kill him."

Ella's eyes widened at the responsibility she now had placed on her. She apparently was fated to kill an infamous dark wizard. "How… How did i survive?"

"Well, your mother placed a spell on you that protected you, it reflected the magic back at Voldemort and killed him."

"My mother" she whispered, though she hadn't known her she still felt pride at being her daughter.

"Yes, your mother was an excellent wizard, incredibly smart for one her age" he answered with a hint of pride. She was his mother as well in a way so he couldn't help but take pride in her.

"So it was my mother that killed Moldymort" she mumbled.

Harry laughed at her mispronounce his name, his name was a mouthful for a ten year old. Eventually he reagined his composure as he looked back at her blushing face.

"Yes and no…" he paused as he decided how much he should explain to her, "Voldemort isn't really dead."

"Where is he then?"

"Voldemort is… a ghost i guess."

"Ghost's exist" she asked getting side tracked.

"Yeah they exist, you will see them at Hogwarts later on. Anyway Voldemort will come back eventually."

"So i have to fight him then?"

"Obviously not alone, what do you think a father is for" he replied, he was starting to enjoy this father feeling. At least only with Ella would it feel right.

Ella herself thought it was kind of funny to see a sixteen year old trying to act like a father to her, she laughed at him when he mentioned it.

"Now Ella a lot of the magical people have respect for you for being responsible for the death of Voldemort so they call you the girl-who-lived" he told her.

"The girl-who-lived, what kind of name is that?" she asked with a pout, probably thinking it wasn't cute or anything.

"It is because you survived-" he stopped immediately when their food arrived so as not to give anything away to the server. Rumors had a way of getting out and they usually started in pubs because of loose mouthed servers.

"That'll be a galleon each please." the man required as he stretched out his hand.

Ella looked excited at the lunch special, it was pie with mashed potatoes and vegetables on the side. It was the first full meal she had ever, she was usually left with bread or something else for all meals of the day.

Harry paid the man and only began to speak when the man left. "you survived the killing curse and reflected it back on him which is supposedly impossible."

"All because of my mother's spell?"

"Yes."

"I still think it's lame" she answered with a harrumph.

"Yes it wasn't very imaginative on their part" he chuckled. he was sure Dumbledore was sneezing at the blatant insult.

After they ate lunch Ella was happy, she was full for once after she had devoured the food. Harry took her towards the fireplace and reached into his pocket for the floo powder. Harry had to bring his own that was enchanted by Nicholas so he could Floo to their house or else it wouldn't work. Harry grimaced as he held the Floo powder, it was usually strictly controlled but Harry had found out how to make it over the years, it took quite a lot of trial and error as he ended up with some burns.

"Are you ready Ella?" he asked, as he glanced towards her he saw the look she gave him. She was confused why he came to stand in front of the fire.

"For what?"

"We are going to Floo home" he said as he threw a handful of powder into the fireplace, "Flamel manor" he whispered quietly. Before Ella could protest he dragged her into the green fire and headed home.

Ella, initially fearful of being burned got excited when she opened her eyes. She watched fireplaces glance by before the pathway went completely dark, they had left the Floo network and entered the private ones. As time passed by everything got darker and darker as they made their way to Flamel Manor until they popped out of the fire.

"Ouch" she muttered, her face had made impact with the floor as she exited the fire. Finally pushing herself up from the floor and picking her album up as well she scowled at Harry as he stared at her with a grin.

Harry was laughing as he made the same mistake the first couple times, "you have to walk out of the fire or else you will fall."

Ella pouted as she turned away, looking around at her new home. The house wasn't as new looking as the Dursley's but it was more cozy.

"Harry is that you?" Perenelle asked as she walked into the living room. Stopping immediately as she saw Ella in her white summer dress and matching white hat. "Is that her?" she smiled as she looked at the girl.

"Yes mother… her name is Ella and now she is your grand daughter, but her name is still Potter."

"Oh thats fine, she looks so sweet." Perenelle exclaimed as she came up to her. She was extremely excited to have a young girl around the house, Harry didn't count because he was an old man on the inside.

Remembering her manners, "hello my name is Ella, it's nice to meet you…" pausing as she didn't know how to address her.

Perenelle frowned, "i guess you can call me grandmother, it could be worse" she pouted before she hugged Ella.

Perenelle felt Ella's arms then frowned in disgust as she stood up, "Harry, why is she so thin? she's all skin and bones" she asked, Ella seemed to shrink back at the comment.

"The Dursley's were lacking in the parental department" he grimaced.

"Well they're not your relatives anymore Ella dear, we are" she stated with triumph. "We can get you more clothes later on as well."

Ella beamed, Harry could see she really liked Perenelle. Perenelle proceeded to take Ella around her new home.

As Harry was left alone he decided to use this opportunity to ward the house properly, not that he didn't trust his new parents but he also needed to tie the blood ward to the house wards to placate Dumbledore if he asked.

Harry walked towards the basement where the central ward was tied to. Heading into the dark cellar he casted lumos with his finger, coming to the grey stone it was glowing with blue characters written over it and a miniature version of the ward was on the floor. Harry knew this was going to be tricky because he didn't have a wand yet, wandless magic was still wandless and had little control, less power could be used in something as weak as the body. A wand would allow him to be more accurate and use more powerful spell, and in this case make altering a ward many times easier.

Altering the ward took hours but Harry eventually finished, he strengthened the original ward but also tied the blood ward onto it. Any normal death eaters that came here would be stopped and in some cases died while if Voldemort came he would disintegrate instantly. The new ward was many time stronger than the blood ward or the original ward the Flamels had placed.

Wearily Harry made his way back up stairs to find something to eat. As he reached the top and shut the door behind him he saw it was dark outside, he had been working for more than a couple hours apparently.

Heading to the kitchen he found Ella sitting with Nicholas and Perenelle, the three were preparing to eat dinner.

"Harry are you done with the ward now?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, i strengthened the original ward and tied the blood ward into it as well so nobody you don't want to come here will either be sent away or if they attack then they will be killed" he answered as he stifled a yawn, sitting down he prepared to eat.

Nicholas and Perenelle still frowned as Harry insinuated he was better than them but got over it as they never really studied warding over the years. "I am just wondering if i should put the house under a fidelius charm or not."

"Better to be safe than sorry" Perenelle stated as she looked over to Ella.

"What's a… fidelius charm?" Ella asked as she looked up from her plate of food.

"It's a charm to hide something, nobody would be able to find our house unless the secret keeper tells them willingly" Nicholas answered with a smile. Nicholas turned to Harry, "I think it should be done, it can hide us from prying eyes anyway and it is better to take extra precautions just in case."

"Then i will do it tonight." Harry answered. The charm wouldn't take long to do but usually it would sap a lot of energy from the casters magic core, though for him he would be up and about in a day or so.

"Are you going to be the secret keeper?" Perenelle asked.

"No, one of you can be, i can't always stay here, i have to watch Ella when she goes to Hogwarts."

"Oh, have you thought of how you were going to do that?"

"I have an idea, i will tell you about it tomorrow." Harry winked, he wanted to surprise Ella specifically. If she didn't know then if would make it worth the wait, Perenelle nodded in response with a smile, she got the message that he planned to surprise Ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was up and about a day later as he said he would, after fixing the ward and casting a fidelius charm he had been exhausted. Normally it wouldn't have a great effect on him but he did it all wandlessly, Harry had refused to borrow Nicholas' of Perenelle's wand because they just wouldn't feel right so now he was going to fix that problem. The night before he told Perenelle and Nicholas that he planned to be a professor at Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

Ella had left to go to bed, she had already grown accustomed to the life with the Flamels and saw Perenelle and Nicholas as grandparents. Ella enjoyed eating with her family and now she didn't have to clean up after them, most of the chores were done by magic and the rest were done by Nicholas and Perenelle for the novelty.

Harry, Nicholas and Perenelle were left at the table alone when he laid out his idea.

"I plan to become the defense against the dark arts professor at the school" Harry told them with a grin.

"So that's why you didn't want to tell her" Perenelle giggled as she thought it was funny.

"Yeah, Dumbledore would announce it in the middle of the great hall in front of her after the sorting."

"You know Harry she might think you are trying to embarrass her at school" Nicholas warned.

"It will be fine Nicholas, she has never had a real father so when she finds out Harry will be her professor she will be happy" Perenelle admonished.

"I think she will want family nearby as well but more than that my years at hogwarts were more eventful than others" he told them seriously. It was true and now Ella would be in his place and she might die for it.

"What happened?" Perenelle asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well the first year your philosopher's stone was hidden in the school" Harry said as he glanced at Nicholas.

"But that's in Gringotts! We only take it out when we need it" Nicholas growled. Obviously outraged at the possibility, it was to coveted to be placed in a school full of children.

"Harry was there a reason it was moved to the school?" Perenelle calmly asked.

"I think it was because Gringotts had a break in…" he rubbed his temples as he thought about it. "someone tried to steal it but failed so when i went to get my school supplies with Hagrid he brought the stone to Hogwarts."

Nicholas finally regained his calm as he thought it over, "Hogwarts has the best wards, they are even older than Gringotts." Nicholas stared harry in the eye, "who was after the stone?"

"Voldemort was, or at least one of his Horcruxes, he somehow possessed the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor" Harry shivered as he remembered the appearance of Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head, it was very creepy.

"Than we tell Dumbledore that you will become a professor at the school to protect the stone?" Perenelle asked.

"Yes, that was the plan, i have a reason to be at the school and hopefully Professor Quirrell won't be hired at all."

"So you plan to take that position then, that means you will have to take the Auror exam to be qualified." Nicholas advised.

"Yes, i will take it tomorrow but to take that i also have to take the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s as well" Harry smirked as he was now going to take them for a second time.

"You plan to get the highest mark in history for it i hope" Perenelle warned, for the Flamels it would be important for the future. More so now that they had a greater attachment to living because of the addition of Harry and Ella living at the house with them.

"I plan to, when i was headmaster of Hogwarts i wrote most of the N.E.W.T. exams for the ministry…." he scoffed, then he remembered all the times he was slaving away with stacks of papers, the history of magic was the worst exam he ever had to write because it was so boring. "it will be quite interesting to see what they give me." It was time to get his money's worth, they never paid him for doing that so now he had the opportunity to do the exams again.

"That shouldn't be a problem, are there any other important events we need to know about." Nicholas asked.

"I remember what they are just not the small details, most of them occurred before i learned Occlumency so the memories are kind of fuzzy" Harry frowned. "the second year was when the basilisk was released in the school."

"Basilisk!" Perenelle yelled, "why is one of those in the school?!" Even Nicholas looked livid, a basilisk was a very dangerous magical beast.

"Yeah, i think Lucius Malfoy had something to do with it, he gave one of Voldemort's Horcrux to Ginny Weasley, n-"

"Harry how many Horcruxes does Voldemort have? so far you have mentioned two of them." Nicholas interrupted.

"Voldemort has seven right now" Harry answered with disgust. the seventh one especially disgusted him. "Most likely they will be the same items but i don't know if they will be in the same places."

Nicholas and Perenelle looked shocked, to split the soul seven times was insane, Voldemort would be something less than human.

"That is not the problem though, one of them is in the same place and i know where it is…" Harry frowned as he looked up to the ceiling to the room where Ella was staying. Perenelle and Nicholas paled as they understood his actions.

"But how?" Perenelle asked.

"On the night of her parent death Voldemort attempted to make a Horcrux, her scar is where a portion of his soul is residing."

"Is there any way we can remove it? i mean you don't have yours." Perenelle looked worried.

"Mine was removed because Voldemort used the killing curse on me and killed it but i don't know what will happen if i do it instead of Voldemort." Harry frowned as he thought it over, studying how the killing curse removes a person's souls was difficult and also how it used the person's magic. "A killing curse sent by specifically Voldemort might be required to kill the fragment leaving Ella alive."

"So it's possible then…" Nicholas sighed in relief, "we can deal with that later, maybe we can find another way to remove it instead."

They all sat in silence as they digested the information. Ella would most likely have to die to remove the soul fragment from her.

"Anyway you mentioned about the basilisk, did Dumbledore kill it?" Perenelle asked.

Harry grinned at her, "no, i did." staring at their shocked faces he continued, "in my second year i killed it with the sword of Gryffindor."

Nicholas was speechless, Perenelle on the other hand stared at him intently with understanding, "Harry the basilisk venom is probably still in your blood." She said with certainty.

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused, "when you were still injured i tried to use healing potions on you but they had no effect, the venom is probably destroying any substances in your system."

"Really?" he frowned, this he did not know though over the years he had never gotten sick but he just attributed it towards his magic core. "so the phoenix tears that saved my life are keeping it in balance so it doesn't kill me?"

Perenelle nodded, "i can say it is a good thing because you are basically immune to all poisons but also all healing potions, though the phoenix tears should cover that part well enough.

Harry nodded in acceptance, "My third year is when my godfather escaped from prison, but i am going to try to release him earlier than that."

"Your godfather, who is he?"

"Sirius Black, though he was framed for the murder of my parents and chances are he was framed for it here as well. He was my father's best friend." Harry answered quickly, he still didn't like it when someone called his godfather a murderer.

"Okay, he is family anyway" Nicholas nodded.

"Fourth year was when they had the Triwizard tournament and i was forced to participate."

"They bring back that barbaric tournament, the last one all the people died." Perenelle growled.

"Yeah they did, though this time i am going to try and stop Ella from getting entered, because at the end of the tournament Voldemort was completely revived using my blood."

Both Nicholas and Perenelle sighed, it was inevitable that Voldemort was revived if Harry had fought him but it will give them the opportunity to kill him once and for all.

"The other years are more unpredictable because of my presence, if anything Voldemort won't survive Ella's fourth year, as a last resort i will hill him then" Harry said defiantly. He knew that things would change for the other years, he already knew about the prophecy and the other Horcruxes he would have to look for if they weren't in the right place.

**Flashback End**

Now Harry had a plan, Nicholas and Perenelle had already requested the O.W.L and N.E.W.T. Exams for him using their political power. The Flamels were considered an Ancient and Noble family and with their reputation they could get things done, even with Minister Fudge in office.

Harry had floo'd to the leaky cauldron, walking out in complete confidence he made his way to the back of the pub. He remembered the first time he came here with Hagrid, he had been so excited to see everything magical but now it was of the norm. Exiting out the back he came to the familiar brick wall, using his index finger in place of a wand he tapped the wall in the familiar circular pattern at five points. The bricks started to move in and out as they folded behind themselves to make an opening for him.

As Harry walked through he marveled at Diagon Alley, it was just as he remembered when he first came here. After the war most of the shops had been burned down from death eater attacks and now they were still here with no posters of death eaters. No people on the side of the streets either injured or dead instead there were people with life and purpose, bustling around, smiling and happy. There happy feeling spread to Harry as well as he smiled while walking down the street, he was distracted enough to not notice most of the women staring at him like he was eye-candy.

"Hi, can i help you with anything" one of the peddlers asked, she was a young girl probably helping her mother at the store. Behind her were a few more, all women waiting in line to ask him.

"No, thanks i have business to do, but if i do ever come back then i will know who to look for." Harry frowned as he walked away missing her calls, he did not have time for pleasantries and from the looks of it he may have many more if he walked to slow. Harry picked up his pace as he rushed down the alley.

Harry passed the Quidditch store to see children oggle the new Nimbus 1700, it was the same thing that occurred when the Nimbus 2000 came out. He decided to get himself and Ella one at the end of the day so he could teach her how to fly, and also brush up on his skills. A one hundred eighty three year old doesn't really have the body for Quidditch but now he does and he was going to make the best of it.

Harry made his way down to the end of the alley where it forked and right in the centre was Gringotts. The large white building had columns that were slightly slanted in different directions compared to the ones below. Walking up the steps Harry could feel the wards as they identified him when he entered the bank, the wards were extremely well done though they could use some improvements as they had done so after the war with Voldemort. Harry entered to see a brown marble floor with goblins working away on paperwork in wooden desks on either side and many goblins bustling about through the bank.

Harry walked up to the front counter in stride, _₲I would like to make a withdrawal, my name is Harry Flamel₲_ he asked in perfect Gobbledegook. He had decided to learn the language after Griphook died, if he got on better relations with the goblins then they would have sided with him instead of death eaters.

The unfamiliar goblin's eyes flickered upward as he stared at Harry, from his eyes Harry could tell he was pleased with him and responded in kind, _₲Do you have your key Mr. Flamel₲_ he asked politely.

₲_Yes i do₲_ Harry handed over the one Nicholas gave him, _₲I would like to go to the main vault₲_. He came here for more than just money, Nicholas had told him to retrieve the Flamel heir ring to identify himself by.

₲_Right this way Mr. Flamel₲_ the goblin indicated as he made his way to the side and into the cart.

Harry followed and together they made their way deeper into the goblin tunnels, he briefly caught sight of vault number 713 where the philosophers stone was held before they went deeper and deeper. Finally they reached the double digit vaults to come to a stop at vault number 73.

₲_Lamp and key please₲_.

Harry obliged and the goblin opened the vault, entering he found the vault to be as large as the main Potter vault. Harry headed straight for the centre between mounds of gold where a table stood with glass cabinets on top, looking them over he found the Flamel heir ring and placed it on his finger, marveling at the symbol for an alchemist. Turning around he grabbed a thousand galleons and placed them in a duffel bag with a shrinking and weight reducing charm on the contents.

Leaving Gringotts happy, he impressed the goblins with his grasp of their language and showed them respect. Walking back through Diagon Alley he made his way to Ollivanders, the black building still had black paint peeling from the sign.

Harry walked inside to be exposed to the pungent smell of old wood and cardboard, dust covered most of the boxes on the shelves.

"I don't think i know you" Ollivander said as he walked out from behind the shelves. He had the pale white eyes that seemed to make him look like he was blind, Harry always wondered who took over his shop after Voldemort killed him.

"You do not Mr. Ollivander, my name is Harry Flamel."

"I can't say i have helped you mother and father get their wands, they were before my time but to get the opportunity with another is always welcome." he said, the anticipation he held in his eyes was unyielding. Harry could tell Ollivander was interested in what wand would choose to be Harry's.

"They were, but i am here now for my own."

"Though you are a bit older than the usual lot it will be my honor" Ollivander's eyes lit with excitement as he flew down the rows of wands looking for a suitable wand.

"Strange" he called back with a whisper. Olivander came out with a suspiciously familiar wand box, he opened it and pulled out the black that Harry had before in another life.

"Is that wand calling for me?" he asked and Ollivander gave him a suspicious look. Harry knew it was because no one knew what it was like to find a wand for someone but Harry had just nailed the feeling Ollivander usually had.

Ollivander shook his head as he continued, "the wand desires to be yours unlike the others but it knows it's not worthy and it has another owner, i have never seen something like this" his eyes widened in interest.

Harry was startled as he found out his old wand couldn't be his but then realized that it had a new owner and she would be coming in a couple years.

"If i had this wands pair then it may have chosen you but the more i think of it the more i know that it wouldn't find itself worthy either."

"You mean Voldemort's wand?" Harry asked.

Ollivander flinched horrifically as he dropped the wand in his hands, staring at him in shock, "yes… yes… how… never mind."

Ollivander picked up the wand and left to the back of the store once again. After rummaging through boxes and boxes he came back with a single box in hand, it was much older than the first. Ollivander stared at the box intently, "this wand was the last one made by my father, i never thought it would an owner in my time but it seems i have been proven wrong."

Ollivander opened the box and pulled out a black wand with intricate ruins lacing the shaft, Ollivander seemed to covet the wand as he never used the chance to test it.

"What is it made of?"

"It was made from the tail hair of a thestral, my father tried to do something interesting with his last wand."

"He was experimenting?" Harry listened with keen interest, he never made wands in his life because he lacked the intuition but the idea's always were fascinating.

"Thestral tail hairs are known for their finesse as rumored by the Elder wand, they can do many spells but they lack the strength…" Ollivander carefully handed the wand to Harry, "my father wanted to combine the finesse of a thestral with the strength of a dragon to try and surpass the legend left by the Elder wand."

When Harry received the wand he could feel his magic flow into it, it was completely smooth and free. It felt like his original wand used to. Harry smiled as he knew he could focus magic with ease into spell with this wand, wanting to see what the wand would be like against the true Elder wand.

"My father combined the tail hair of a thestral with the heartstring of a hungarian horntail, two contrasting intentions usually don't mix but in this case they did, the unfortunate result was a wand with an arrogance like no other."

"It is a good wand, it feels comfortable with my magic."

"Good, because no other wand i have feels worthy of you, i expect great things from you Harry Flamel, you will be like no other." he grinned with wide eyes before going back behind the counter.

Harry paid Ollivander and headed out of Diagon Alley, he didn't want to do any wandless magic in front of such a large crowd or use his new wand and get caught either. He planned to come back in the afternoon to buy some brooms.

Harry had entered the Ministry of Magic that morning to have a similar situation as before, the secretary was stunned and came to see him but only this time she had brought her friend and the two proceeded to point at him while whispering. Harry made his way to the elevator and went down one floor to the Wizarding Examinations Authority.

Walking into the department he was exposed to the familiar old paper smell, there were many desks to the right for people who came in to write the exams and in the front was a room for the practicals. Occasionally he could see flashes of light through the semi-transparent glass. Surprisingly enough it hadn't changed, they still had large amounts of scrolls on the left in shelves and the front desk just ahead was still the same; plain with stacks of paper. Though this department cared more about writing an exam and cheating than sprucing up the place.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Flamel... you have created quite a stir here" an extremely old woman said as she came from the far back office behind the front desk, walking with a limp as she made her way to him. She was wearing black robes and large thick rimmed black glasses with graying hair that was incredibly messy. Harry almost laughed as he thought she had spent too much time marking exams because her hands her slathered in black ink.

"I'm sorry?" he remarked in curiosity.

The woman chuckled at his response, "everyone here may look busy but they all are waiting eagerly to see you do both your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in one day, add to that you were taught by the Flamels who probably know the most about magic out of everyone in magical Britain." She said while gesturing to the woman at the front desk who stiffened at the comment, sure enough a couple offices opened in interest only proving her theory.

"Well i hope i don't disappoint" he grinned, he felt he should screw with them on the N.E.W.T.s because they were the exams he used to write.

"My name is Griselda Marchbanks, right this way Mr. Flamel and we can get you started immediately." she called before rushing over to the set of desks. All his papers were prepared for him in a neat stack.

"Mr. Flamel. usually someone would have the entire day but since you have decided to do both exams in a day then you better get on with it, here is your quill with the customary anti-cheating quill" she said as she indicated towards the ink pot and quill at the corner of the desk.

Harry quickly sat down and notice he was in the front, he smirked as he knew it was so they could keep a better eye on him. "Thank you very much Ms. Marchbanks."

"When you are done your O.W.L.s you can signal us to do the practicals... " she walked to the front of the set of desks and took a seat, "you may begin."

The first thought Harry had was they were incredibly easy, the only frustrating part was the questions were tailored to some who hadn't taken six and seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry actually knew more about the answer than he could write because the question didn't allow for it.

Harry started on Potions, mostly because after Snape started teaching him potions in sixth year Harry actually learnt something. Potions was an interesting course with more variability and it takes a true genius to become a real master and even Harry would say that it took him years to reach Snapes level, though Nicholas still outclassed him. The first question they asked was the complete preparation of a polyjuice potion, Harry stifled a chuckle as he had already made one of these in his second year and later on when fighting Voldemort.

Unsurprisingly the Charms and Transfiguration were just explanations of specific spells and their intended uses. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were the real pain as Harry had to hold back on them, Runes especially as he was gifted at them like his mother and after a hundred years he had reached unparallelled skill.

History of Magic was the boring one along with Divination and Astronomy, everything was just regurgitating facts, most of the DADA was similar, mentioning werewolfs momentarily before going onto all manner of other species.

After finishing the entire O.W.L.s theoretical in two hours he signalled Ms. Marchbanks over and prepared to do the practical. The practical was the exact same as the one he did in school and Harry began to think it was true that if you knew someone you could pass. The only difference was some of practicals were different, like the Care of Magical Creatures; they seemed to lack the Firecrab.

Most of the practicals were focused on a few charms to move the egg which Harry completed easily, then the DADA practical he showed them his Patronus. Later on in his life his patronus changed, now he showed one of the many doves that represents his friends, the times when he had happy memories of them in school.

The runes practical was where he excelled, they only wanted him to build a minor ward, not something used on houses but for a trunk you wished to protect. He made a triple layer ward that was quite dangerous and would probably kill someone if they tried to steal the trunk, it was made quite evident when the examiner stared at him wearily as she moved away from the trunk.

An hour later after his practical Harry returned to take the N.E.W.T.s, he used the time to take a walk from being cramped up in an uncomfortable chair for the past two hours. Harry went through the same process as the O.W.L.s but with the N.E.W.T.s though now he could see the examiners staring at him intently and the one other exam taker looked frustrated as he was taking his O.W.L.s. Harry could have sworn he looked like a Nott but he didn't know if Theodore had any siblings.

The Potions exam was similar to the one before, just explain preparation of a love potion or a euphoria potion, there was even a bit on Golpalott's Third Law. Herbology was about dangerous plants and how to take care of them such as the Venomous Tentacula. Transfiguration and Charms were the exact same, he just had to explain a bunch of spells and their uses, DADA was similar but also included dealing with other dark creatures such as the Inferi or Dementors.

The most notable exam Harry had was the practicals for Ancient Runes, he got to make a house ward, though he made one on par with a Gringotts ward. He decided to not go beyond that lest they start asking questions so he only made a five layered ward, also with the intent to kill if the intruder had foul intentions. Once again the examiner look horribly frightened as she stared at it, unable to decide if she should risk her life to get a closer look.

"Mr. Flamel i can't say i was unimpressed as you have surpassed the standards in all the practicals, we still have to mark the rest of your O.W.L.s, and won't make it to the N.E.W.T.s by the end of the day." Mr. Marchbanks informed, inwardly she seemed giddy at the prospect of seeing what he wrote for some of the questions. If Harry's written portion was as good as his practicals then she could expect interesting answers, some of which she would expect from Dumbledore.

"That's fine, i don't need the results for a awhile, you can send them to my home by owl later in the year" he responded as he started to walk out of the Ministry.

"I am expecting great things from you Mr. Flamel, if i see you working in the Ministry then there will be hell to pay" she cackled as he left.

Harry laughed as he got in the elevator and went down to level two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to apply for the training. The smile on his face was genuine as he had written out one of his own N.E.W.T. exams on the back of theirs, though his was a lot harder.

The next day Harry returned to Diagon Alley for an appointment with Andromeda Tonks, he remembered her from when she took care of his godson Teddy. She would come over or he would visit and they became friends, overall she was a nice woman but still saddened by the loss of her husband and daughter. She had become over protective of her grandson.

Now though he had to have a business relationship with her, he had to get Sirius free, the effects of the Dementors on Sirius were startling when Harry first met the man but now he had an opportunity to save him from Azkaban. He entered the Tonks law firm, he was surprised to find the muggle features here and there, obviously an effect from her relationship with Ted Tonks.

"Hello, are you Mr. Flamel?"

Harry turned around as he recognized the voice, seeing her for the first time in such a long time startled him. he had taken a step back when he once again saw the similarities between her and her sister Bellatrix. After time the similarities would diverge greatly but right now she instilled a deep hatred, no matter the relationship he has with the Flamels, Sirius would always be the father figure in a spiritual form if it had to be. Watching his godfather disappear in the death room made him crack, he felt something inside want to break free and kill the woman in front of him. The first word on the tip of his tongue "_Avada-_" just waiting to be released, the pent up emotions running wild in his mind. He truly wanted to use the killing curse on Bellatrix and kill her even if it was the dark arts.

Andromeda noticed the look in his eyes, whether she felt fear or not was hard to tell, she may have been used to the look he was presently giving her, but her eyes hardened in annoyance. Harry knew why, she had confided in him that her sister left her with a curse and she had to be careful where she went lest someone tried to enact retribution in a drunken stupor.

"I can assure you Mr. Flamel, i am nothing like my sister" she said blankly.

"I am sorry for my actions Mrs. Tonks, it just brought up bad memories, the kind i try to forget" he said bowing slightly in apology.

"I am sorry for my sisters actions" she said as he started to head towards her office.

"It does not matter, it happened a long time ago, almost in another life" he remarked with a hint of mirth. Harry knew he shouldn't mention things like these, it was the small statements that always let the secret out, made them curious for something they shouldn't know. Frowning he inwardly admonished himself when he saw Andromeda give him a weird look as she sat at her desk, puzzled with his choice of words.

Andromeda shook her head as she cleared her head of all extraneous thoughts, "So what can i do for you Mr. Flamel, you never mentioned anything in your letter" she rose her brow expectantly.

Harry pulled out his wand and threw up a silencing ward, giving a cursory nod toward Andromeda as he had done so.

"I want to build a case for the release of one Sirius Black" he said. Noticing the reactions he received from Andromeda, her eyes widened in surprise, but also suspicion.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"do you believe he is guilty?"

"It does not matter what i believe" she scowled.

"It does, i want to have him released and i need your full support and cooperation."

Andromeda went silent as she began her own internal debate, Harry leaned forward more in hope due to the fact that everyone believed he was a murderer and he wouldn't be surprised if she had as well.

"As much as the facts point towards him, no i do not believe he gave away the location of the Potters." She stated clearly.

Harry visibly relaxed back into his chair, relieved that he got her on his side at least. "Good, because i know he wasn't the secret keeper." he said shocking Andromeda speechless as her mouth fell open.

"What do you mean, it is a well known fact that he was the secret keeper, or…" her eyes widened as she came to a realization of the possibilities. Harry smirked as he saw her, he knew she was thinking about Sirius' personality and his inner marauder. To get one over Voldemort would make Sirius happy to die for his friends.

"It is entirely possible, Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew, they changed secretly so Voldemort would go after Sirius instead."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead though, it won't help much unless we can convince the Wizengamot to give him Veritaserum but i don't think the Minister would budge."

Harry grinned deviously, "Peter Pettigrew is not dead, he survived the explosion, and i know where he is."

"Ok," she said narrowing her eyes, "say he is alive, Cornelius Fudge won't budge, and he has supporters as well."

"That is why i need your help, i need to discredit Dolores Umbridge publicly, she is a staunch supporter of exiling dark creatures as she calls them, if she is crucified publicly then Fudge will want to get as far away from her as possible politically, which in turn will make him support me."

"Well in general Amelia Bones and Dumbledore will support the retrial of Sirius with proof, and if we can save that werewolf from Azkaban then maybe that will help with Umbridge" Andromeda questioned.

Harry's eyes widened as she mentioned werewolf, he only knew one of them "Werewolf, are you talking about Remus Lupin?" he asked as he leaned forward.

"Yes, he was incarcerated following Sirius, they believed he was helping Sirius kill Pettigrew, they found him unconscious at the sight of the gas explosion where Peter supposedly died."

Harry frowned, this was not going to be easy, Remus was a werewolf, that would make it many times harder but Remus was family and he would do whatever he could. Though this change was unexpected, he never realized he could be in prison with Sirius, it was just another thing that was different.

"To get them both out will be much harder won't it?"

"Yes, you need to get Remus out first to discredit Umbridge, then Sirius would be a lot easier."

"Yes, if Remus was innocent than Sirius may well be as well, but getting them to retiral Remus will be difficult." Harry frowned, the minister would never agree to it no matter what, unless he was in an impossible situation.

"You need more support Mr. Flamel, Dumbledore and Amelia Bones are not enough, you need to put greater pressure on them."

"I will have to figure that out in time" harry remarked, but he sighed as he needed a lot more power than he had or at least influential supporters which he currently did not have.

"How soon can you get Peter Pettigrew?"

"In a little over a year Peter will be in the open, he will be the most exposed. I dare not try to take him now because it could create a lot of problems." Harry wouldn't want to go into the Weasley home, the chances of being found were high with all of them and if he was exposed then he will have no support at all. Hogwarts will be his best bet for finding him.

"That would be agreeable, i have to gather statements from any witnesses i can while trying to remain discreet, if anyone got wind of this then they would put a stop to it or worse execute them." Andromeda looked livid as she finished, the possibility of her brother being innocent but getting killed before he got the chance to be free was really affecting her.

Harry left confidently, though Sirius and Remus would have to wait another couple years they would be completely free in the eyes of the law. Though he loved them dearly he couldn't just break them out right now, it would lead to a whole slew of problems. Especially Sirius, though he wasn't his godfather he believed he should make it up to him anyway, the guilt he felt knowing he was responsible for his godfathers death still weighed on his mind. They would be free and get to walk the streets in the open and proud. The last piece of information he learned was the most troubling, he needed to check on the locket, it may actually be real. He already planned to go after the ring soon and the locket would be a bonus if it was really there.

Harry was standing on the same rock on the northern coast of England along with Nicholas. He had brought him along because of his years of experience, in the hope that he could remove the potion from the basin.

Apparating inside along with Nicholas, "Harry there is not much here."

"That's what i first thought" Harry smirked as he cut his hand, swiping it over the rocks.

Immediately a portion of the rocks began to crumble and fall down to the ground, revealing the familiar watery cave with glass crystals surrounding it. "Lumos Maxima" Harry whispered, alighting the crystal island in the centre.

"So what, do we swim there" Nicholas joked.

"If you want to take a bath with the Inferi hiding underneath it then you can go ahead" chuckling as he went for the chain, dragging it back along with the boat attached onto the other end. "Luckily Voldemort didn't put in any effort with the enchanted boat…" Harry sighed, he could make an enchantment better than this one in his sleep to stop multiple wizards from crossing. Quickly examining the boat he disenchanted it and the pair got inside.

"So what is this place?"

"This is the cave Tom Riddle came to when he was a child, the orphanage he was a part of had a trip here in the summers."

"So a Horcrux is definitely in this place?" Nicholas asked as he looked over the edge of the boat into the dark murky water. Clearly he was unsettled by the inferi just below the surface of the water.

"If not, then there was one, Salazar's locket was supposed to be in here, but when i came here we only found Regulus Black's locket."

"The brother to Sirius Black you talk about so often about?"

"Yes, he is his brother, he came here and replaced the locket but died in the process, if it isn't here then we can use the fake as a bargaining chip for the real locket."

Harry and Nicholas arrived at the crystal island and clambered to the crystal basin in the centre. "So Nicholas can you do anything with this potion, it is supposed to make you see things, feel a burning sensation and dehydration."

"I see, it is certainly an interesting potion" Nicholas grinned, Nicholas would find anything interesting if it did something new.

After testing the potion Nicholas set to work, combining a few ingredients together he made a concoction to neutralize the potions harmful effects. It was now just plain water but would not remain so for long. The basin had some kind of refilling mechanism, though now that it was complete water, Harry just stuck his hand in and grabbed the golden locket, immediately he noticed it was Regulus Black's.

"So it's a fake?"

"I'm afraid so, but we can use this to get the original one later on after i free Sirius. i need Sirius to get into the Black main house." Harry was happy this was much easier compared to last time, he hadn't disturbed the water so the Inferi were still floating in the water mostly dead and unanimated.

Together the pair sailed back and walked out of the cave, shutting it with magic once again.

"So is this the only one you can get right now?"

"There is one more, the ring in Little Hangleton." Harry said as he grabbed Nicholas' hand and apparated to the Gaunt Shack.

The shack was still a complete dump, nobody had been here in years which encouraged Harry to believe that the ring was still here. The trees tangled around the rotten wooden frame of the shack, piercing through the walls as they climbed up over time.

Opening the door he walked along the floor noticing the faint traces of dust that had been moved, flicking his wand the board peeled back to reveal an empty hole.

"This will make things a lot harder." Harry frowned as he thought of who could have the ring or if it still in existence. Someone may have destroyed it already or a death eater may have taken it. This was extremely unfavorable for him, he had no knowledge of where it could be and no lead to where he could find it. Leaving the shack, he and Nicholas apparated home.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva McGonagall was standing on number Privet Drive, she had come here to meet the Dursley's and talk to Ella about Hogwarts as she had received no reply from the letters. A slight smile was on her face as she thought of the times when she had met the little girl, she had played with Ella in her animagus form but would never tell anyone that. Her smile was short lived as she remembered the attitude of the Dursley's when they found her on their doorstep, they had wanted to leave her there. Minerva was seconds away from taking Ella with her but Albus always said she was the safest here.

Minerva looked on at the Dursley's home with a stern professional look, her dark green robes and pointy hat were the only indicators of her profession. Confidently walking up to the door she rapped three times and waited.

"What do you want!" Vernon growled out as he swung the door open, "i am telling you we don't want anymore mai-"

"Excuse me?" she queried but she was unable to hide her startled expression from the incredibly large man in front of her. She never would have expected such a greeting towards a visitor.

Vernon's silence was used for the build up of his rage, as soon as he caught sight of the hat he shut his mouth, gritting his teeth in unquenchable anger. "Not another one of you freaks, we don't want anymore of your kind here" he spat.

"My kind? freaks?" she asked with a glare as she slowly pulled her wand from sleeve. She had a sinking feeling that her instincts were correct about the attitude the Dursleys would have towards Ella.

"Yes! you freaks, the lot of you do nothing good for this country, bunch of beggars! you just come in here and do whatever you want, bringing your freakishness with you!" Vernon yelled as his face turned purple, spittle flying in all directions.

Minerva looked startled as she stared at the man, now completely worried about Ella.

"Look what you have done to me and my family, you freakishness has infected us to, freaks you are and nothing good comes from you all!" he screamed as he indicated to his extremely stylish and shiny pig hooves for feet.

Minerva immediately silenced the fat man, "Mr. Dursley i am here about Ella Potter, i am sure you got our letters for her education?"

If it was possible to go any other colour darker than purple Vernon would have, his eyes started to shake as he gestured furiously to the pile of letters behind him. The hall was entirely filled with letters from Hogwarts, along with the living room in front of the fireplace. Minerva quickly walked passed the raging man, keeping her wand out in case he attacked. Picking up a single letter she made her way towards the kitchen.

Minerva found a fat child and Mrs. Dursley who she remembered from eleven years ago sitting at the kitchen table. Following behind her was Vernon, gesturing angrily with his arms until he slipped and fell on the letters, collapsing with a large thump. Swinging his arms more furiously he finally got up and made his way to sit down at the kitchen table.

When Vernon seemed to calm down she removed the silencing charm. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, can i see Ella please?" she asked sternly while threatening with her wand.

"She… she is not here anymore, one of your kind came and took her away" Petunia spat.

Immediately Minerva's eyes hardened into a glare, "Who took her away?"

"I don't know, i don't remember what he looks like, but he left us with these freaky hooves" Vernon growled. Minerva glanced at the others, the fat boy didn't seem to mind as he just clopped them together under the table as he stuffed his face with breakfast.

"When did this happen?" she asked with a raised brow. Her stern expression masking the colour draining from her face.

"almost two years ago" Vernon growled.

Minerva's eyes widened, two years was a long time, someone took her away and she hadn't been told, infact Dumbledore didn't even know. Standing up she quickly left the house to head to the neighbours, Mrs. Figg was part of the order so she must have seen something she thought.

"Hey! Get back here!" Vernon yelled out the door before he reeled back in to hide his pig hooves. "Fix this now, you hear me! Your kind brought your freakishness here and you should take it back!" he cursed from his front doorway.

Minerva scowled as she ignored him, instead she increased her pace the Mrs. Figg. Knocking on the door rapidly she tapped her foot on the stoop repeatedly in impatience.

"How can i help you mam?" Mrs. Figg asked as she opened the door.

Minerva grimaced in distaste as the pungent smell of cabbage wafted up her nose, "Mrs. Figg i work for Dumbledore and i need to know what happened to Ella Potter."

"Ah, the girl well she was adopted, nice man he was" she answered politely.

Minerva frowned, Mrs. Figg had a great personality change from what Dumbledore had told her.

"What did he look like?" she asked sternly.

"The boy, well he was nice and… the Potter girl really liked him and…" she stared at Minerva as if she had said everything she wanted.

Shock formed on Minerva's face as she realized that Mrs. Figg had been obliviated, and a memory charm was likely used so she would keep on reporting that everything was fine.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg, have a wonderful day" she called hurriedly before apparating to the nearest floo network.

Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts staring at the two forms in front of him, Minerva had already left to check on Ella's status for Hogwarts as nobody had replied to the letter. He chuckled at the times he had caught her playing with Ella in the form of a cat at the Potter home, she really like being the godmother to the child.

Turning his attention back to the sheets, one was Quirinus Quirrell applying for the DADA professor position but Dumbledore thought he didn't have what it took. Professor Quirrell was a good professor for muggle studies but teaching the dark arts was unsuitable for his character. The man could be scared of his own shadow, he was just too soft he thought as he released a pent up sigh.

Glancing at the similar application beside it, Severus Snape was also wanting to teach DADA, he was many times more suitable but his skill in Potions was one of a kind. The other point was his previous history, the man was a death eater and him teaching the dark arts would not go well if students parents found out. He was snapped out of his reverie as the fire flashed a bright green, sighing in relief at delaying his decision he looked towards his guest.

Nicholas Flamel walked out of the fire and came to sit on the chair across from him, he was looking grim but Dumbledore knew why. Someone had attempted to steal the Philosopher's stone from Gringotts, Dumbledore almost thought it was laughable as they were likely to get killed from a goblin if they were ever found; they really didn't like failing at a task given.

"Albus, it is so good to see you again, what has it been three years now" Nicholas greeted, Dumbledore responded in kind but his eye twinkled in curiosity at the good mood Nicholas was in.

"Good morning Nicholas, i never thought you would come in person" Dumbledore remarked.

"Well, i thought the situation with my stone warranted my full attention."

"Nicholas, if this is about bringing the stone to Hogwarts i can assure you it will be safe from anyone, Hogwarts has older wards than Gringotts, it will be safe here."

Nicholas sighed, "That's partly what this is about Albus, i feel that even here it may be a target, someone knew it was in Gringotts, it would be only a matter of time before they figured out it would be in Hogwarts."

"We have professors here, they would have to be discreet about it and-"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore there are children in the castle, they would be in danger from everyone" Nicholas Growled, startling Albus as he usually never called him by his full name.

"Sorry Nicholas but i trust my professors and the wards of Hogwarts, there is no better warded place in Britain, i just don't see any other option" he said as he tried to pacify Nicholas.

Nicolas released a sigh as his anger bled out from him, gazing into Albus' eyes he began "Then i have another option, some extra protection if you will."

"You don't trust my professors?" disbelief in his eyes as his own teacher didn't take his word at face value.

"I trust them, at least some of them but they're not suited for protecting something of such value, the stone is prized by many" Nicholas warned.

"I am sure they can handle it, one of my professors has knowledge of war, he participated in the last war with Voldemort" he assured.

"I know about him Albus and also which side he fought on for most of that war…" he glared at Albus in indignation. "I was thinking of someone more out of the loop as you would say."

"So you want to hire a mercenary, i cannot condone that Nicholas, this is a school of magic" Albus admonished.

"Not a mercenary Albus, someone i trust as much as my wife" Nicholas grinned sardonically.

Dumbledore looked exasperated, his facade fell to the words of Nicholas like it always had, the only one better then Nicholas at removing it was Perenelle. "What do you have in mind Nicholas?"

"I hear you have an opening in a professorship at Hogwarts" Nicholas asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, the Defense Against the Dark Arts, the last professor got killed by a boggart, terrible experience being killed by your own mother" he would have chuckled but the man did not die well, luckily he hadn't seen the man's mother tear him apart literally but it was very unpleasant for the children in class at the time. A few of the students are still in the hospital right now.

"Well i have a candidate and i would say they are most qualified for this position" Nicholas offered as he handed over a form.

"The one you trust as much as Perenelle?" he asked curiously as he began to read.

"Yes, he is my own son" Nicholas answered.

Dumbledore's eyes bulged as they snapped up to meet his friend's, "You have a son?" he asked in disbelief.

Nicholas chuckled in response, "Yes, adopted of course but a son none the less" he said between breaths.

"Since when?"

"About two years ago, we found him and offered him a home, we just clicked and he became our son" he answered with a half smile.

Dumbledore read more of the transcript before he stopped, "Surely he can't be qualified, he is only eighteen."

"I can assure you, he is more than qualified, you can even ask that Moody boy how he did in the Auror training over a year ago" he responded smugly.

Dumbledore could see the pride Nicholas had in his son, but that raised many alarms for him, "What if he was after the stone? how can you trust him so easily?" he warned with a frown.

"He swore an oath Albus, without his name, i don't need to remind you how permanent that is, but it doesn't matter now as he is mine and Perenelle's son" Nicholas said with a prideful look.

"I take it that if i accept than the stone will come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, sighing as he gave in to the argument.

"Yes, besides Harry will be a good DADA professor, i think you may like him" he laughed knowingly.

Dumbledore had the distinct feeling that he was not going to like Harry at all, if he was anything like Nicholas than he would regret this decision but Harry had the credentials and he could ask Alastor about him. Giving in Dumbledore consented, "he will be the professor, will i get the chance to meet him before school starts?"

"Harry is a busy man Albus, he will be here at the feast night."

Nicholas left quickly through the Floo to his home with his own Floo powder, Dumbledore frowned as he thought he may have to ask where Nicholas got that. Pushing the two applications away he set Harry's aside and began to write a letter for Hagrid to receive the stone from Gringotts.

After Dumbledore finished writing the letter and stamping it he placed it on the side to give to Hagrid when he got the opportunity, he then summoned the other professors to give them the news.

Hearing a knock at the door Professor Quirrell entered first followed closely by Professor Snape, both seemed eager to come according to Dumbledore but he knew that he would let them down.

"Ah, Professor Snape, Professor Quirrell, just the two i needed, i have news about the DADA teaching position" he said politely.

Immediately Snape frowned as he knew Dumbledore long enough to know that look, already Snape had a look of greater displeasure than the one he usually displayed when Dumbledore finished his words. Dumbledore inwardly frowned as he realized Snape had caught onto his flowery words, while on the other hand Quirrell seemed like he was about to break down from fright of something invisible.

"who… who got… the… who got the… sir… position sir" Quirrell stuttered, his hands twitching erratically.

Dumbledore sighed in relief inwardly as he realized that he had probably made the correct decision, "I'm sorry but neither of you have…" he paused as he saw the crestfallen face of Quirrell. Snape however showed a slight amount of joy hidden under his displeased face, he was at least content with it not being Quirrell.

"Who… did-" Quirrell began.

Snape had rolled his eyes as Quirrell began but cut him off, "and pray tell me who does have the position" he sneered.

"A man named Harry Flamel."

"it's not Nicholas Flamel is it?" Snape asked as he quirked his brow.

"No it's not, Harry Flamel is his son."

"The Flamels have a son, that should be impossible" Snape said, he look startled

"That is true but he is their adopted son."

"Why… was… he… he chosen sir" Quirrell stuttered out as he looked towards the ground.

"It is because the stone is coming here…" he said as he warned both the startled Snape and Quirrell. "Nicholas only agreed if his son was at the school to watch over the stone."

"Surely if he is the Flamel's son he would be better teaching some other class?" Snape asked, the look in his eye clearly indicated the course to be the potions class.

Dumbledore sighed as he now had to deal with Severus' ire, he couldn't tell him he didn't trust him enough to not hex someone in the DADA class, at least potions accidents were fixable… mostly. Thankfully Dumbledore never had to answer as the fire glowed a bright green and a distraught Minerva walked in.

Minerva made a beeline for the front of Dumbledore's desk, "Albus she is gone!" she growled, shaking in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Who is gone Minerva?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow, he had no idea what she was talking about but he had a feeling it was not good.

"Ella Potter, she is gone, she has been gone for two years" she growled.

"What of her parents? what did they say?" standing up from his chair with widening as his calm facade fell.

"Those disgusting pigs didn't even care, they said someone adopted her but they don't remember who."

"What of Mrs. Figg? she never mentioned anything."

"She was obliviated the same as the Dursley's, most likely a memory charm was used on her as well" she scowled.

Dumbledore gathered his wits ever so slowly, he looked at the two professors and now wished they weren't here to see this, Quirrell looked confused while Snape had a smirk on his face.

"I will have to tell Alastor about this when i see him but if it's two years then i would think there is little to no evidence of where she is, but her name is still in the book so she is alive." Dumbledore assured her, but inwardly he was seething, she was needed to defeat Voldemort and now she was in someone elses care, hopefully they hadn't done anything to her.

"That's all you have to say about this, they could have done something to her!" Minerva shouted.

"Good riddance for that Potter child" Snape sneered.

"Don't you start Severus, she is but a child" Minerva glowered in contempt. The hate she held for Snape went beyond the normal house rivalry, Dumbledore had the feeling that Minerva knew about Snapes involvement in the Potters' death.

"Minerva, her fees have already been paid, she will be at the school and when we see her we can deal with the situation and get her back to the Dursley's" he placated her.

Minerva only got angrier, "No she is not! They had their chance and they gave her away. If we find her she is coming with me" she growled.

"Minerva i am sure we can come to an agreement."

"No Albus, we can't. This family as you call them said she was a freak!"

Snape who had an aversion to all Potters scowled at the statement which surprised Dumbledore but he held firm. "Mcgonagall we will talk about this later, we can do nothing about it right now" he said seriously as he used her last name.

Minerva scowled but stayed silent.

"The stone will be coming here and Nicholas wanted his son to stay at school to help guard it, i don't know how skilled he is but Alastor should know."

Minerva frowned, "what will he be doing besides guarding the stone?"

"Harry Flamel will be the new DADA professor."

At the moment Harry made his way through Diagon Alley with Ella, they were going shopping for her school supplies. Throughout the trip he had sneezed multiple times but brushed it off as an admirer which was possible as he had many of them staring at him.

"Dad this is so cool" Ella stated as she bounced along. From the corner of his eye he noticed many women frown but still stared at him with the occasional whisper of him looking good for his age.

"Yes it is like downtown London but the magical kind" he responded with a chuckle as he watched her gawk at the slanted buildings.

"Where are we going first?"

"To Gringotts, the bank just up ahead."

Walking up the the bank Harry went inside along with Ella and headed straight for the front counter.

"What are they?"

"They are goblins Ella, they are excellent warders and also run this bank, but be careful not to anger one or else you will anger all of them" he warned.

"They look kinda cute in a pointy fort of way" she remaked as her head flickered all around her. Harry could have swore a few of them twitched as they were stamping paperwork.

₲_Hello Griphook₲_ Harry said, glancing at Ella he could see her confusion in her eyes as she heard him speak.

₲_Ah, Harry Flamel, and who might this be?₲_ he asked politely as he leaned over the counter to have a look at the girl beside him.

₲_This is my daughter Ella Potter₲_

₲_adopted i see, though you look a bit young for one but looks can be deceiving₲_ Griphook responded with a toothy smirk.

₲_Yes they can, but she is my daughter in all but blood₲_ Harry replied honestly.

"What are you saying dad?" Ella asked with a pout.

"He is talking about the how much he loves you Ms. Potter" Griphook said with a toothy grin. Ella blushed happily as she was pleased.

"So what can i do for you today Mr. Flamel?" he asked seriously as he threaded his fingers together.

"I am here to deal with Ella's accounts, since i am her guardian i thought it would be better for me to become her magical guardian as well."

Griphook smirked, "You know people might think you are making a grab for power as you will have access to her accounts, Dumbledore won't like that" he said with a vicious grin. He seemed to like it because all the goblins had an interest for money and were naturally greedy.

"Not so in fact, i want the main accounts invested by yourself while remaining inaccesible to anyone, only to Ella when she is of age."

"Very well Mr. Flamel and may i thank you for the responsibility of the Potter accounts…" Harry nodded his head at the gesture, "am i to assume the secondary vault will be for the her usage only?"

"Yes, it is for Ella to do with what she wants, but for now i will be handling my daughters expenditures with my own money" he grinned.

"Is that everything Mr. Flamel?"

"I just need the Potter heir ring for Ella from the vault."

"Then come with me and we will fill out the correct paperwork for you" Griphook gestured before he tottered on his way to an office on the side.

Ella and Harry followed close behind, "dad, What are the Potter accounts?"

"The Potter family is a Noble and Ancient family like the Flamels, they have large amounts of assets which in turn are yours, but you are too young to have them."

The pair sat in silence as Harry filled out the necessary forms, Ella just looked around the bank at all the goblins. Finishing up the paperwork they headed out of the office.

"Ms. Potter, this is your heir ring that identifies your status." Griphook said as he came with a box. "Now have a good day Mr. Flamel and Ms. Potter."

"It's really mine dad?" she asked as she picked it up and marveled at the small lion that seemed to be running around the black onyx gem in the centre.

"Only yours, if you lose it you will always know where it is now that you have worn it once." he said as they made their way out of the back.

"What language were you speaking to the goblins?" she asked curiously as they walked down the street.

"It's called Gobbledegook, though it sounds like incoherent sounds to you doesn't it?" Quirking his brow with a half smile.

"More like grunting, but why do you speak it?"

"Out of respect, goblins are better to have on your side then against as they have the most money right between their fingertips."

"hmmm. Can you teach me sometime, that goblin we met seemed kind of nice."

"I will, though maybe next summer when you come back from Hogwarts."

"Ok, where are we going next?" she asked excitedly as she jumped around.

"It is time to get you a wand Ella, then we can start teaching you magic" he said as he lead her to Ollivanders.

"Dad look at that, it's the new Nimbus 2000!" she exclaimed as they passed the Quidditch store.

"Yes it is, very fast broom, maybe someday you will get one of your own" he replied with a shrug.

"I really want one?" she pleaded.

"Maybe if you manage to get on the Quidditch team then i may or may not get you one because you will actually have a use for a fast broom like that one" he implied as he continued on his way.

Opening the door he found it empty like the last time with large amount of dust on the boxes and shelves.

"Dad, it stinks here" she said as she sneezed.

"Yeah, it is probably because Ollivander doesn't know how to use a wand or a duster for that matter."

"I heard that Mr. Flamel…" came a voice from the back. Instantly Ollivander appeared from behind the shelves, "I wasn't expecting you back Mr. Flamel nor with the girl-who-lived."

"Yes, she is my daughter, i adopted her after i found out how the muggles treated her at home."

Ollivander frowned before recovering. "So i see you still have the wand i sold to you, is it treating you well."

"Yes, it feels more comfortable than ever, i think it has gotten used to my magic." he replied and was once again faced with Ollivanders curious expression.

"What kind of wand will i get?" Ella asked as she stared at Harry's.

Ollivander turned towards her, "That my dear is the question but from your father's last visit i know what wand it will be, fate is a funny thing for you two… never in my life have i see such a strange situation." Ollivander went back into the stacks of wands before coming out with the familiar wand that he showed Harry before.

"This wand has an attachment to you, it may have chosen your father had you never shown up but it knew like all my other wands." Ollivander said as he pulled the wand from the box.

Ella picked up the wand from Ollivander's hand, her ebony black hair fluttered around her as a golden glow came from her skin. "Just as i expected, fate does indeed do funny things, and between the two of you fates will change for others."

"Though it is very curious, that wand's core had a single twin feather from the same phoenix, given at the same time, that very feather was used in the wand of the man that gave you that scar" he said as he leered closer to Ella.

Ella shied away slightly as she stared at her wand. Eventually Harry paid for her wand and they went on their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad why are you coming with me to school?" Ella asked as she stood at the train station. Her belongings consisted of a large trunk and a white owl that Harry had bought her, he suggested the name Hedwig which she surprisingly thought was cute. Harry often shook his head whenever she mention something was cute because the goblins were not exactly pretty.

"You don't want me to come with you?" he asked with a sad look.

"No! No i don't mind you coming with me, i just want to know why." she answered hurriedly.

"Because i want to see what Hogwarts is like, you know i have never been to it." he smiled seriously, which was mostly true as he had never been there in this universe.

"How come you never went to school, did grandpa and grandma teach you?"

"I guess you could say they did, but anyway remember to keep it a secret that i am your father, you wouldn't want to ruin the fun now would you?" he asked with a devious grin.

"No" she cheered as they made their way down the platforms.

"Where is platform nine and three quarters?" she asked as she stopped between platform nine and ten.

"Try guess, i don't want to ruin the surprise." he said as he gestured for her to go ahead.

"Well it's closer to ten so it should be on the right side?" she questioned as she glared at him, she really didn't want to run into a brick wall before she got to the train.

"If you think it is than give it a go." he smirked.

She was about to go when she stopped immediately, "Wait a second! magic is never logical, you just wanted to see me run into a wall, didn't you?"

"That i will not deny Ella" he pouted as he put away the camera he was hiding behind his back.

"I won't fall for that" she said as she made her way to the other side, walking at a run she disappeared through the wall to the Hogwarts train followed closely by Harry.

Harry walked out of the wall to see the familiar red and black steam train, grinning widely as he smelled the smoke. Even when he was headmaster they kept the train for the novelty, though they had runes that could teleport them long distances, the Hogwarts train was special. Looking through the crowd he saw the familiar bushy haired girl that was his friend in another time, waving his hand discreetly he casted a minor compulsion charm on her before walking towards the train.

"Come on Ella, we have to get on the train." Harry didn't want to particularly meet the younger Weasley's, he didn't want Ron as her close friend because he would abandon her in jealousy at the drop of a hat and the thought of him trying to date Ela was disgusting. Harry would not want to wear goggles when he was eating at the table to protect his eyes from the projectiles that came from Ron's mouth, plus Ron as a son in law was very unappealing he thought as he shivered.

Walking with her onto the train, many girls looked at him thinking he was the handsome new transfer student with his sister. Harry did his best to avoid them, making his way to the back of the train where it was the most empty. Finding an empty compartment he placed her baggage on the upper shelves and sat down after Ella, making her sit up against the window away from the unfavorable boys he did not want her to meet.

"Dad, how long is the train ride?" she whispered.

"I think it is around five hours, it gives first years the opportunity to make friends." he answered.

"Is this cart fr-" a girl asked before she stopped and saw Harry.

"Ella leaned forward into view, yes it is, please take a seat" she called with a smile.

The girl in question which Harry recognized as Hermione, came and sat down across from him staring at him with reddening cheeks, while Harry lifted her luggage up and placed it on the top shelf beside Ella's. Sitting down beside Ella "My name is Harry and this is Ella" he answered as he waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

"Ella… you mean Ella Potter?" she asked curiously. "I'm Hermione Granger, i'm a first year just like you, i read all about you in the _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Modern magical History._"

"It's nice to meet you Hermione" Ella responded awkwardly, "though i think the books are probably wrong, i don't remember fighting a dragon or saving any princes in distress."

Hermione looked saddened at her texts she bought before smiling anyway, "It's a pleasure" she said before turning towards Harry, "So are you in your seventh year Harry, can you do any spells?" she inquired with interest.

"Yes, i can do many spells" he alluded while gesturing with his wand.

"I have only read a few in the book but that's all, though they have all worked well."

"You're lucky my dad wouldn't let me do spells on my own, he was afraid i would burn the house down" Ella pouted.

"He was right, you would have burned the house down, you took the seventh year spell book and started playing with those" he responded sarcastically. Harry remembered finding her in his room looking at some of the books he had acquired the day after she got her wand, unfortunately the first spell she stopped on was the reducto and if she wasn't careful there would be a new doorway on the second floor. The most worrying part was the page after had the fiendfyre spell and Harry didn't want to deal with one of those things before he got to school.

"No i wouldn't, i just wanted to see what it would do" she crossed her arms as she glared out the window.

"Are you to related or something?" Hermione inquired suspiciously.

"I guess you could say we are relatives, i know the people she stays with" he responded with a small grin. Ella just stared at him with a suspicious look.

The three chatted about where they stayed and various questions about the school, before they heard yelling outside the door.

"What the hell do you want?" a woman yelled.

"Come on i just want you to change into this woman here" a man said pleadingly.

"Not in your life you disgusting pig" she yelled which was followed by a loud girly scream and a loud thump of someone falling over.

Immediately the doors to the cabin opened and Nymphadora Tonks quickly slipped in and shut the door behind her. "Hello, can i stay here for a bi-ugh" she began and proceeded to fall on her face.

Harry immediately stood and helped her up but he failed to stifle the building laugh. "You… can come in… here" he finished between breaths. Harry still remembered Tonks' tripping over air but seeing it again was especially funny.

Tonks eventually took a seat beside Hermione and glared at him while blushing. "What happened outside, why were they asking you to change?" Ella asked curiously along with Hermione as they stared at Tonks. Tonks herself just shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

"Come on, change into Ella here and show them" Harry urged with a grin.

Tonks almost got angry before she heard who he was talking about, a few seconds later a clone of Ella sat beside the shocked Hermione. "My name is Tonks, just Tonks" she said with her arms crossed.

"My name is Harry, this here is Ella and she is Hermione." Harry greeted.

"What are you?" Hermione asked as she leaned in closer.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, i can change my appearance into anyone i want" Tonks said. Though the tone in her voice suggested she hated it.

"So a boy was asking you to change into another woman?" Hermione asked curiously.

Tonks refused to answer as she gritted her teeth in disgust. Only nodding her head.

"You wouldn't ask something like that would you?" Ella asked harry as she turned to him. Both Hermione and Tonks turned towards him to hear his answer, both had a frown at the expected answer.

"Well, i don't think i would want to date someone who hides who they really are so no i don't think i would" Harry answered. Thankfully the woman's society of the train cabin thought it was a suitable answer as they seemed pleased.

"So Harry, are you a transfer student or something? i haven't seen a seventh year around like you." Tonks asked.

"You could say i am" Harry grinned. "Why? is there anything i need to know about.

"Not for you, unless you took potions, both of you are first years right?" she asked and got nods in response. "Well your professor will be Snape and he hates all the other houses except his own" she warned.

"Thats not fair" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's not but the headmaster lets him get away with it, the only house he is nice to is the Slytherins because they are his own."

Hermione and Ela pouted while Harry stayed indifferent, He already knew he would have to fix up Snape's attitude.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" Ella asked.

"Definitely not Slytherin, you seem to innocent" Tonks remarked, "Though it is up for the sorting hat to decide but i am in Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal."

"I want to be in Gryffindor" Hermione announced, "because that is the one where Dumbledore went to."

"Well, the house is chosen based on your character traits and what you would be suited for, just from looking at you i can tell you're a Ravenclaw" Tonks answered. Hermione only pouted as she took in Tonks words.

"Has anyone seen my toad?" a boy asked as he opened the door. There stood Neville Longbottom, someone Harry would trust around Ella because he would be to nervous to do anything. Though meeting the boy brought up sad memories of his parents, he met them and talked to them after they woke from their comas, but only after Neville had died.

Shaking his head to clear his depression he looked at the boy, still the same with a posture that indicated he wasn't sure if he should be anywhere here or even on the train for that matter.

Harry often wondered where the toad went but now felt that someone had taken it. "What is your name?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand.

"Neville... Longbottom" he answered hesitantly before glancing back into the hallway.

"Accio Neville's toad" Harry said before he put his wand away, glancing at the others, Ella and Hermione looked on with interest at the spell they never saw.

"What spell was that?" Hermione asked as she gave into her curiosity.

"It's a summoning char-"

"Hey get back here-" a boy yelled.

"Yeah you, we're not done with you yet" another boy with a similar voice yelled.

The footsteps got louder before a pink polka dotted toad flew into their cabin and landed on Harry's lap. Followed closely behind were both Fred and George.

"hey that's ours-"

"Yeah ours." the other continued before they noticed the look on Neville's face.

"We didn't steal it though-"

"Yeah we didn't, it came to us" the other finished.

Harry could honestly say that was one of the creepiest things he ever saw. He could never figure out how they did it but they just did and it was incredibly weird, he always came back to some sort of soul bonding ritual thing but could never prove it.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Trade secret" they both replied as they made the hush sound. Together they both sat down in the cabin with them, making themselves comfortable. Neville eventually took his toad from Harry and said his thanks before going back down the hall towards his cabin.

"Hello my name is Fred, and this is George" one replied beside harry.

"Hang on i'm Fred and you're George" the other replied beside Tonks.

"And we're the twins" they finished together with incredulous looks. Both Harry and Tonks chuckled at the expressions of Hermione and Ella, they looked completely confused as they narrowed their eyes hoping that it was all an illusion and there was only one of them.

"Blimey" the one twin stared, "she is."

"Isn't she" the other continued as he stared at Ella.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Ella Potter, thats who" they chorused before turning to Harry.

"So are you new to Hogwarts?"

"We haven't seen you around and we know all the seventh years."

"Yes i'm new" he responded.

"Have you heard of the new DADA professor-"

"-Yeah the new one, they say he is a prodigy."

"He will be just as useless as the last one" Tonks scowled.

"What happened to the last one" Ella asked.

"He… he got done in by a boggart" Tonks informed in annoyance.

"You see here-"

"-Tonks wants to be an Auror-"

"-but every year the DADA-"

"-professor gets killed or quits-"

"-it's been happening for years-"

"-they say it's cursed-"

"-yeah cursed."

They all stared at the twins as if they had somehow attached themselves together by their head, the longer they did that, the creepier it got by exponential levels.

"Well we got to go now-"

"-yeah, we got trouble to make." the two finished their piece before leaving the cabin to go find someone else to freak out.

Eventually they all recovered from the weirdness, "So Tonk's you don't like the DADA professors?" Harry asked seriously, though inside he was smirking.

"Yeah they're all useless, the lot of them can't stay around long enough and the rest aren't good teachers at all. Don't know which side of the wand to point at the enemy" she growled.

"I am sure this year they will have a better one" Harry assured.

"Not a chance, with my luck we will have professor Quirrell, the muggle studies professor" she scowled as she thought of the man. Harry could understand as Quirrell was pathetically weak, even after Voldemort possessed him. "Well i gotta go now, we should be arriving at the school soon" Tonks replied before making her way out of the cabin towards her own.

Just before they arrived at the school, the cabin door opened once again and Draco Malfoy sauntered in with an arrogant smirk on his face followed by the chubby Crabbe and Goyle behind. Harry almost got up and punched him but held back because Draco was still innocent of any crimes.

Looking around his eyes settled on Ella, "Hello I'm Draco malfoy… a pureblood" he answered with an arrogant sneer.

"I'm Hermione Granger" holding out her hand expectantly.

"I won't shake hands with a mudblood" he scowled, Hermione flinched back in response. "I came here to see Ella Potter, i thought we purebloods should get along and make friends with the right sort of families" he finished confidently.

"I don't want to get to know you Draco Malfoy" Ella said in anger.

"Oh i see the mudbloods have already corrupted you now haven't they?" he sneered in mock shock and disgust.

"Draco Malfoy, i will remember you" Harry said warningly. He officially hated Draco Malfoy again, the boy would be the same no matter the universe.

"You wouldn't do anything, my fat-" Draco never finished his sentence, with the wave of Harry's wand, Draco was out the cabin and down the hallway along with his bodyguards.

"What did he mean by mudblood?" asked Hermione in depression.

"it is what idiots call witches and wizards who have muggleborn parents" Harry answered. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, he just isn't smart enough to understand how the world works yet."

Hermione seemed to accept the answer but her feelings were still hurt, "Come on were almost there, you two get changed and leave your baggage on the train. Someone will come and take it to your rooms" Harry said as he walked out, flicking his wand quickly to transfigure his robes into a seventh year Gryffindor outfit.

"Good bye Ella, Hermione" he called before he exited the train with the throng of second year and up students.

Harry walked with the students, casting a notice-me-not charm on himself to hide from the professors. Most definitely Mcgonagall and Snape because they would recognize his appearance and call him on it. It was strange sneaking into Hogwarts, he could feel the wards as he passed through them, the only reason he could enter so easily was because of the magical form Nicholas had given Dumbledore.

Smirking he entered the crowd and went straight to the Gryffindor table scowling briefly when he noticed Quirrell at the professors table. '_He must have had another position in the school before he took up the dark arts class'_ turning back to the table he sat beside the twins, who were near the three chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Though they never noticed him, coincidentally they started talking about him.

"Hey Fred, have you seen Harry, i know he was wearing the Gryffindor outfit but he isn't anywhere at our table." George had asked as he continued to glance along the table ad in some cases the others.

"No George i haven't seen him either, maybe Snape found him already." he responded as he snuck a glare in at Snapes direction.

"Who're you talking about?" Katie asked as she overheard them.

"A new Gryffindor seventh year, i think he was a transfer but we haven't seen him at the table" Fred said.

"Yeah nice bloke, his name was Harry, never got a last name though" George finished.

Just then the doors opened at the back of the hall and a large crowd of first years started walking in. All of them were looking around the hallway at the ceiling and the staring faces of the upper years. Harry smirked as he saw Ella excitedly walking beside Hermione and surprisingly Ron Weasley and Neville as well, he frowned as he started to think why Ron would be friends with a girl because he really didn't like Hermione the first time they met.

Ella was ecstatic as she made her way with Hermione towards the boats, the giant man named hagrid was kind of cute to her but Hermione just stared at her weirdly. Following him the two got onto the nearest empty boats.

"Can we come with you? he said in a group of four" a boy asked, Ella turned to see a boy with red hair, she instantly knew he was related to the freaky twins. Beside him was Neville Longbottom, Ella thought he was the nervous type as he never met her eyes.

"Yeah you can, i'm Ella Potter and this is Hermione Grangers" she answered politely. She quickly held back her expression of annoyance at the boy staring at her forehead.

"Do you… you know really have the… scar?" he asked nervously.

Ella sighed, "Yeah i do, see" she moved her bangs out of the way to show the faint scar, knowing full well the boy would never give up if she refused.

"It's awfully faint" he remarked.

"My dad healed it, he… he said a scar shouldn't mar a beautiful girls face" she mumbled as she smiled.

Ron didn't seem to hear her, "Well, i'm Ron Weasley and this is my friend Neville Longbottom."

"We have already met" Neville replied.

"Really, when? i was with you the whole time" Ron quirked.

"Re… remember when i went to look for my... toad, the guy named Harry found it for me" Neville mumbled.

"Oh, you mean that good looking seventh year you were on about?" Ron grinned.

"Good looking?" Ella asked, but inside she had a sinking feeling she wouldn't want to hear it.

"Yeah, Neville came back saying a good looking seventh year helped him find his toad."

"I don't think he was that good looking" Ella replied hurriedly.

"That's because he was your relative Ella, but to be honest he was very handsome and i think Tonks thought so to because she stayed around for so long" Hermione replied honestly with a slight blush.

Ella could only sit in embarrassment as she covered her ears, her new friend thought her father was hot. It was weird on so many levels.

The four of them travelled on the boats in the water chatting amicably, Ella noted that Ron didn't like Hermione's know it all attitude but she thought Hermione would be a good friend despite that. Neville was quiet, only joining in when the conversation strayed to plants and the like.

As they waited out in the hall they avoided Malfoy and his goons, but it seemed he was still seething from Harry's treatment. He didn't like getting thrown from the cabin when he was speaking. There was only a single professor hagrid introduced that was staring intently at the crowds until she caught sight of Ella, the smile she had on her face and the relief in her eyes was enough for Ella to know that she knew Ella before. Her father had told her that it was likely Dumbledore and some professors would think she had been kidnapped but she didn't really care, the Dursley's were horrible and the Flamels were the only family she wanted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, before you take your seats and enjoy the banquet you will be sorted into your houses, the houses are like your second, classes will be with your house and you will sleep in your house dormitory" Mcgonagall said.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you will all have a house head and i will leave it to them to explain the house point system" pausing as she still had their attention. "Now come along children" she said as she motioned them through the large doors.

Entering the hall, all the first years stared upwards to the ceiling, the clouds were moving and stars could be made out in the dark sky along with floating candles.

"How do they do that?" Ella asked.

"Some sort of magic projection i think, i read about it in one of my books" Hermione said.

All the first years looked back down to find hundreds of upper year students staring at them, half of them grinning at the spectacle of first years staring at the ceiling. All the students were sitting at four long tables that stretched down the hall towards what she assumed was the teachers table. All the professors looked average age, except the man in the middle who looked incredibly old, the age she thought grandpa would look if he wasn't immortal.

At the very middle of the hall in front of the teachers table was the old ratty hat Ella knew to be the sorting hat her father told her about. She never believed him when he said it could talk but she was proven wrong when it started to sing a song (insert song).

After the song finished all the students clapped.

"It was just a hat all this time…" Ron frowned, "Fred was on about we had to wrestle a troll."

Hermione, Ella and Neville looked at Ron with a raised brow, obviously he didn't use his brain too much. Though they all agreed wearing a old hat was a lot better than taking down a troll with a magic stick. All of them gathered into a group at the end of the table on the side near the professors desk. Once again she noticed the oldest man she had ever seen stare at her like professor McGonagall had, though she was slightly more displeased about his actions to her.

"When your name is called please come up and place the hat on your head to be sorted" McGonagall said over the crowd. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl came up nervously towards the stool, sitting down she placed the hat on her head, a second later…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried.

The rest of the sortings continued on, taking different amounts of time for each. Her friend Hermione ended up in the Gryffindor house like she wanted along with Neville Longbottom. The horrible boy named Malfoy ended up in Slytherin and Ella made her choice to never be placed in that house.

"Potter, Ella!"

As Ella took her first step, she heard the whispers from the tables behind her, she expected this because her father told her about it. They had some ridiculous notion that she was responsible for killing Voldemort but it was her mother that had.

Walking up to the stool she sat down and placed the hat on her head, never shying away under the complete attention she now had of the entire hall.

"Ah, Ella Potter," a voice whispered into her head. "i wondered when i would see you, you really caused Dumbledore an aneurism when he found out you were gone."

"Did i make the right choice going with my father?" she asked curiously, only for his opinion as she would never doubt her father.

"That is not for me to answer, you clearly love him as a daughter should and from what i see he loves you back, though it looks like he set up a surprise for you" he said as he chuckled.

"A surprise?" she questioned excitedly. Her mind immediately strayed to a broom she had seen in a store.

"No he won't get you that broom unless you join the quidditch team so don't get your hopes up, the surprise is of another sort."

"Can you tell me?"

"Now where would the fun be in that… Now the house for you… the heart of a lion but the soul of a snake… you would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor" he mocked. "The loyalty like no other and… the mind of a ravenclaw, your father has taught you well Ms. Potter."

Before she could voice her argument, "Yes, i know about the Malfoy child but you won't have to worry about him… lets see what else… The lion seems to be the most prominent so i will have to let you go, that Granger girl is waiting for you and i pale to think what she will be like if her first friend isn't in the same house."

"GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled and the silence was broken when the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Ella noticed Professor McGonagall looked incredibly pleased with the choice because of the smile present on her face.

Ella walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione and the twins she met on the train, the rest of the sorting continued with Ron joining the Gryffindor table and sitting across from her and beside Neville.

"Good job Ron" another Weasley said as he came forward. Ella started to wonder if they replicated by mitosis or something because there were always more of them coming from somewhere and they all looked similar.

"Hi Percy, this is Hermione, Ella and Neville" Ron introduced them all.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts now before we begin i have a few announcements, first Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he boomed the rest of the hall cheered except for the first year muggle borns as they thought it was incredibly weird.

"The last announcement is about the new DADA teacher, i know many of you requested a competent teacher after the last ones…" coughing into his hand along with half the student body, "unfortunate accident with his mother we have a new professor."

The crowd all went silent, the silence was soon filled with whispers of who they thought it was, a few mentioned Snape but they all hoped it wasn't.

"I know you will all have misgivings about his age but i can assure you that he is perfectly qualified as he got the highest marks in the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in history as well as the best review from the Auror training program since it's founding" He finished.

Ella immediately had a frown in her face as she had the gut feeling about the surprise her father had.

"Our new DADA should be here somewhere around here…" pausing for dramatic effect as he looked around, "Harry Flamel!" he yelled. Everybody looked stunned, Ella glanced at Tonks to find her staring directly at her with bug eyes in suspicion.

Before Ella knew what was going on she finally noticed her father was standing up from the seat beside her. She had never noticed him there, in fact she had never really looked. The expressions on the twins were looks of shock and a lot of respect.

Draco Malfoy himself looked absolutely horrified, he had insulted a professor. As the students finally noticed the incredibly young professor walk up to the staff table, most of the women stared in interest at the young handsome professor. McGonagall looked stunned along with Snape, Dumbledore and Flitwick when they noticed the similarities between Harry Flamel and James Potter.

The whispers were soon broken by a single word dropped in the great hall by none other than Ella.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she stood up pointing.


End file.
